


you are the moon in my sky, the fire in my heart

by sailorshadzter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, old fic is old, zuko x katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshadzter/pseuds/sailorshadzter
Summary: Zutara AU: The day of Sozin's Comet leaves anguish in the hearts of Team Avatar. They drift apart until one day, five years later, there is an uprising that risks Zuko's crown. Worse yet, the Avatar has not yet been reincarnated, leaving the world to wonder... Just when would the Avatar return to them?originally written in 2014-2015.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO OLD HOLY SHIT.  
> but this was one of my first fully completed, multi chapter fics ever. 
> 
> so i figured i might as well post it, especially since my ff.net account has been abandoned.  
> anyways, it's also one i always thought about rewriting, so maybe if this gets some traction, i will.
> 
> mostly it was fun rereading this & cringing at the terrible writing.   
> its fun to see how i've grown as a writer since first putting this out & i was VERY proud of this work haha.
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> dont judge my old writing too harshly lol

There was a stillness to the air.

Everyone was waiting with baited breath, to see who would rise up from the ashes as the victor: the Avatar or Ozai the Phoenix King? It all came down to this, to this very moment.

Of course, it was not only those two who fought- no, entire kingdoms had picked up arms against another. It was the Fire Nation against the rest of the world. They all stood outside the Earth Kingdom gates, doing their best to keep the Fire Nation guards from infiltrating the city. They could not let Ba Sing Se fall, they just couldn't!

Blue eyes scanned the area, nimble hands gesturing for the water between her palms to rise up, aiming straight for the group of Fire Nation soldiers. She knocked one to the ground, her smile quick, but soon was fading as a voice caught her attention. "Katara, look out!" Turning, dark hair swinging, Katara could see the fire bolt coming straight for her- there was no time to escape. She threw her hands up over her face but instead, she felt arms come around her waist, dragging her to the ground just in time. She and her savior rolled three times before coming to a stop, they draped over her, panting slightly. Her azure eyes snapped open and she found herself staring up into eyes similar to her own.

"Sokka! Oh, there you are!" She cried out, throwing her arms around her brother, embracing him tightly. "I was worried!" Katara sat back on her hunches, arms folding over her chest, chin jutted out just a little. A chuckle escaped him, but at once he sobered, a sound like thunder rumbling overhead. Both sets of eyes stared upward, to where Ozai and Aang had clashed in battle once more.

"You have to be more careful," he admonished, much like a big brother would, however his hand extended, to help her onto her feet. She nodded silently, biting back a comment of her own. "When it's all over, we'll all meet right back here. Tell the others." Katara felt a wave of tears prickle at her eyes, as if within her heart she already knew they would not all meet up again. She reached out for his hand, gripping it tightly, for just a moment. And then he was gone, brandishing his sword with a guttural battle cry. Now it was her turn. Calling forth the water she needed, Katara formed long whips with the liquid, striking out against the nearest soldiers. Each strike was met with a fire blast and steam was rising up from around their feet. She hissed with pain as a cast off from an attack grazed her left cheek- but there was no time to heal herself. Pushing on, she struck down another soldier, and then another.

Hours passed, two… maybe three before she finally stumbled into a clearing, to where there was nothing but fallen bodies all around her. Breathing hard, she turned around and around, blue eyes tired but stance never wavering. She could not give up, no matter how tired she felt, no matter what injuries she sustained. If Aang could go on, so could she. However… Katara knew that he had to be losing momentum. The battle had been going on far too long. She knew why- because of Aang and his idealism. He still could not see killing the Fire Lord as an option, despite that being the _only_ one. "Please Aang, please…" She pleaded, her eyes focused on the battle above her, rather than what was happening around her.

Creeping up behind her, was the slinking form of the Fire Nation princess, Azula. Only the day before had she and Zuko taken her down, leaving her chained below the surface of the street in a drain outside the Fire Nation palace. Apparently, she had been freed. No doubt by one of the many Fire Nation sympathizers. How she had gotten here, Katara wouldn't have time to wonder. The princess stepped out of the shadows, the crackle of her wicked blue lightning catching Katara's attention one second too late. Just as the waterbender turned, the attack crashed into her, catching her in the right side. She went flying through the air, thrown high up and then hitting the ground with a solid _thump._ Rolling across the ground, she slid to a stop and lay still, just on the brink of unconsciousness.

Azula stumbled forwards, laughingly madly, and it was quite apparent that her crown was no the only thing slipping. She was on the edge of insanity. Katara could hear her laughter, could hear her approaching footsteps, but she could not will herself to move. Her entire body was screaming in pain. "Katara!" She heard a voice call out and then heard the unmistakable sound of lightning crashing. Opening her eyes, she could see that Azula was no longer focused on her, instead, she was locked in fierce battle with…

"Zuko…"

From overhead, there came a _bang,_ louder than ever before, causing all eyes to turn skyward, even Azula's. Ignoring the horrible, searing pain it caused her, Katara rolled over onto her stomach, palms pushing down into the dirt, forcing herself up off the ground. Sozin's Comet was speeding past, seemingly disappearing as quickly as it had come, which would return the Fire Benders power back to normal; now would be their chance. She wondered if Aang realized this; but then she saw it, his head tipping back as he slipped into the Avatar State. The power that emerged was enormous. His whole body was glowing an eerie blue, a power emerging that they had never before witnessed; Aang reached out both his hands, setting them against Ozai's head. The Fire Lord began to glow red, then, it began to fade. Instead, the red light began to wrap around Aang, as if it were filling him up. There came a terrible crash and a flash of light; both bodies began to tumble, falling faster and faster towards the ground.

Without thinking, without waiting, Katara was bounding forwards, ignoring the cries from her own body and those around her. She stopped below the falling bodies, her hands rising up, a wave of water rising high, high into the air. With shaking hands she lowered it slowly, so slowly.. Until both bodies touched down upon the ground. Panting, she felt her knees give out and she stumbled.. Hands caught her, steadying her, gently helping her back onto the ground. "Zuko," she murmured, blue eyes meeting gold, the terrible look within them telling her what she already somehow knew. They both turned towards the bodies, one stirring, the other still unmoving. All eyes were upon the Fire Lord, who was waking, rising up onto unsteady feet. His hands were rising up above his face, fingers curling over and over, as if he were trying to will his power to come. And that was when they realized what had happened; Aang had taken away his power to bend. He had done it, he had saved the world without killing him, just as he had said he would.

Blinking, Katara tried to pull away from Zuko, her lips moving but no sound coming. Tears were filling her eyes, trailing down her cheeks as she stretched out an arm, fingers grasping, hoping Aang would wake to take her hand. He remained still, laying upon his back, battle worn but looking as if he simply were asleep. And then Sokka was there, dropping to his knees beside the Avatar, his hand outstretched to feel for his pulse. With somber eyes, Sokka stood back up, turning back around to face her with those eyes. Katara felt her heart breaking and a strangled cry left her lips. Zuko locked his arms around her as she began to cry, his voice low in her ear as he whispered words of encouragement, of comfort.

And that was how the war ended.

[ x x x ]

Sunlight spilled in through the window… Groaning against it, she rolled onto her side, a soft hiss of pain escaping her lips. With a sigh, she found herself to be wide awake, and though she didn't want to, Katara forced herself up. She could not help but to flinch in pain as she got to her feet, her side taut with healing skin. There had been so many wounded, so many others who needed the healers attention… Katara had instead opted to allow her body to heal naturally, not even bothering to heal herself. This… This pain was her one way of dealing with the emotional pain of losing Aang. It was something that for the time being, gave her something else to focus on.

And today… Today she needed such a distraction.

To her surprise, there came a knock on her door and she turned towards it. Just who would be knocking on her door at such a time? "Come in," she called out and the door opened, and an unfamiliar woman stepped inside, glancing shyly around the room. At once, Katara knew who the girl was. She was dressed in the Fire Nation service workers, clearly she was a maid, perhaps once in service to Azula. "Did Zuko send you?" She asked, causing the girl to give a little gasp at Katara's informal mention of the Fire Lord, though not yet crowned, he was still already well respected by his subjects. He was a beacon of hope to the Fire Nation. She has asked him to leave her be, had told him she didn't need help from his _servants._ Truly, she didn't, but more so, how could she allow someone to dress her and comb her hair? She herself was nothing but a commoner, no better than anyone else in service to Zuko. "I really don't…" She trailed off as the girl stepped forwards, shaking her head slightly. Today, of all days, she supposed she _did_ need some help, but she really wasn't about to admit that.

"Yes, he did. He also said you would resist." The maid said with a light laugh, eliciting even a smile from Katara. "He sent you these," she added, turning to beckon a pair of younger maids into the room, a box carried between them. They placed it down at her feet, pulling back the lid to reveal to her an exquisite set of mourning robes. Katara could not help but to reach down and pull first the dress from the trunk, the deep black silk soft against her palms. They were simple and all black; the dress was sleeveless with a high neckline, its length long, so long there was a small train in the back. The outer robe was also black, edged with a scalloped hem of gold. Tucked into a compartment was a beautiful necklace of black and gold gems, with a matching hair comb. From within the compartment, she also pulled a small slip of parchment.

_Katara,_

_I know you said not to, but I had to._

_\- Zuko_

It was simple and short, written in a quick hand, as if he had been unsure of what to write at all. For one split second, she could picture him, hunched over his desk, wondering what to write down. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she turned to the little group of maids, all of who were waiting for her answer. "Alright," she finally gave in, setting the note aside, taking a seat in the chair beside the vanity she had not even used. Staring into the mirror, the face looking back to her seemed almost unrecognizable. Her cheeks had thinned and her eyes were dark with her grief. It had already been almost three weeks since then, since the day that Aang had died… Katara realized she had hardly left her rooms given to her by Zuko. She had hardly ate, hardly slept… No wonder she looked such a mess.

A few hours later, she emerged from her chambers for the first time in days, dressed in the beautiful black robes, with her hair hanging down her back in soft ringlets. The comb was tucked into a small bun atop the back of her head, the necklace draped beautifully against her collarbones. The long sleeves of the outer robe were a little annoying, but she kept her hands tucked up into them, and allowed a pair of guards to lead her to where she needed to be.

From his place on his throne, Zuko could see everything. His throne room was empty, though, save for a set of guards posted inside the doorway. There was another set on the outside that he could not see, but he knew was there. His amber eyes darkened and a sigh left his lips as he sat back, hands idly toying with the black material of his robes. Zuko had spared no expense for the funeral of the Avatar- his father's vast amount of riches would certainly not go to waste. He had given back funds already, helping to pay for the damage within the Earth Kingdom, establishing a new friendship with them. The wealth of his realm would be used to better it and its allies, never again for war and selfish needs. The door creaked open, catching Zuko's attention, and he looked up as the guards announced her arrival. "Lady Katara."

Not used to hearing herself addressed as such, Katara blinked, looking to the guard who had spoken with an arched brow. This world of royalty and nobles was not one she fit within, that much was certain. But, she moved past the guards, crossing the threshold of the throne room, and looked up to where Zuko sat upon the dais.

He watched as she entered and his breath caught; she was beautiful. She had always been beautiful to him, but there was something different about her beauty in that moment. Perhaps it was the way the sunlight bounced off of her hair, or the way that her eyes shined like gems… Or perhaps it was the simple fact that he had not seen her in many days… He had grown used to seeing her face everyday, to go without it was strange and unsettling. He had missed her, in truth. Rising up from his throne, he caught her attention and she turned to face him, swiveling her beautiful face to peer up at him. "Katara," he greeted, coming to stand before her, feeling awkward in her presence. "How… Are you?"

Katara could not help but to smile; she reached out a hand to gently grasp Zuko's, giving it a good squeeze. She owed him everything. Without a word, she reached out and enveloped him into her embrace; it took only a few seconds for his arms to steal around her, returning her embrace gently, to avoid hurting her. For several long moments they remained like that locked into one another's arms, until there came a cough from the doorway and at once they sprung apart, as if caught misbehaving. Turning, both found themselves joined by Sokka and Toph, and though blind, the Earthbender was staring at her as if she knew exactly what Katara was thinking.

There was no more time to speak before another face appeared; Suki poked her head into the room, her hair pulled back into a soft bun, her features softened by sadness. "It's time." She said to them and the small group sobered, each one reaching for another's hands. The four of them stood side by side, hands clasped, heads bowed as for one moment, they could only hear the sounds of the other's breathing. For that moment, there was no one else but them. Aang's face flashed before her closed eyes and Katara felt the wave of emotion washing over her. This was it.

Escorted by the royal guard, the group headed out the main double doors of the palace, down the staircase and into the garden. There, erected in the last week, stood a tall marble statue, carved into the likeness of the late Avatar. Below that, a magnificent casket, which of course held Aang's body. Katara stiffened, her steps faltering. But then Sokka was there, slipping an arm around her waist, walking beside her until they reached the casket. Brother and sister stepped up first, nudged ahead by Zuko, who knew it had to be them. They were the ones who had awakened Aang from his hundred year slumber, they had been his first friends, the first ones to believe in him.

Kneeling down beside the casket, Katara bowed her head, hands clasped as her lips silently moved to not a prayer, but a song from her childhood. A song her mother had used to sing to her and Sokka when they had been small. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffed, lifting her head a moment later, brushing away the tear with the back of her hand. Sokka stood and helped her onto her feet, before they stepped aside, allowing for Toph and Zuko to step up next.

When they had all paid their own private respects, the gates opened, and the mourners flooded in. It took only a few minutes for the garden to fill up, until there was no room left, and the people still flocked to get a spot. They all owed everything to the Avatar that had given his life to save them from the tyrant Ozai. General Iroh, Zuko's uncle, stepped up to the podium and he began to speak. He spoke poignant phrases and offered words of wisdom and comfort to the crowd, to his nephew, and to her. He told the story of Aang's awakening, of how the first thing he had seen had been her face. "He gave his life so we could have peace. Now, it is up to us to make this peace last." Across the garden, all heads bowed, hands all clasping as one last prayer was offered up for the Avatar's soul.

And that was it, it was all over.

[ x x x ]

The moon rose high in the sky, bathing her in its soft glow. Katara found sleep to be quite elusive these days and she spent most of her nights out, sitting in the very spot she sat in then. Her long hair fell loose down her back, dancing in the soft summer breeze. Like most nights, she was not the only one awake and restless.

Zuko paced his rooms, back and forth, back and forth. He groaned softly, running a hand through his already messy hair. Being Fire Lord was stressful, he had known it would be, but to still be dealing with his feelings about Aang's death was making it next to impossible. That was it, he couldn't stand it another second; without word to his guards, he burst out the door, pulling a vest over his bare chest. He burst out of the side palace doors, the ones that lead right into the gardens, right where Aang was buried. Stepping out into the night, he stood on the balcony for a moment, looking out across the gardens. The moon was high that night, its glow warm against his skin. To his surprise, he could make out the outline of someone already sitting down at the burial spot. He didn't need the light of the moon to see who it was. Walking down the steps, he entered the gardens, slowly walking towards the statue. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked by way of a greeting as he approached her; she turned to him, so caught up in her own thoughts, she had never even heard him coming.

A small smile appeared upon her features and she shook her head. "You either?" She asked, to which he nodded, and she patted the spot beside her on the marble bench. He stepped around, taking the seat without a word, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, palms cradling his cheeks. Now that he had joined her, he realized he didn't have a word to say; but that was the thing with Katara, he didn't have to speak up. He turned his head, realizing then that she was staring at him. The moonlight gave her a glow, as if she were a moon goddess instead of a mortal woman. He blinked, unable to find the words to speak. His heart was hammering hard.

"Katara I…" He began, trailing off, too caught up in those blue eyes to go on. A second later, she was leaning in, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back, he could see the crimson glow rising in her cheeks, could see the mist of tears clouding her eyes.

"Thank you, Zuko, for everything." She said, rising up, leaving him to sit there on the bench, long after she had gone, wondering if he had just missed an opportunity of the lifetime.

[ x x x ]

Returning home had been the best choice of her life.

Being there… In the Fire Nation… it had been too painful. Too look out her window everyday and see Aang's burial site… She simply could not do it. And so, the morning after her midnight rendezvous with Zuko, she had approached Sokka about returning home. Home. The word still felt foreign on her tongue. It had been close to a year since their last time in the Southern Water Tribe, far too long.

But now that she was back, she felt trapped. After months of nonstop travel and battles, a life like this felt foreign and boring. From the moment they had returned, Sokka fell right back into place; with stunning detail, he recounted every moment from every adventure to a group of starry-eyed kids. He had that and a lot of his time was spent with their father, as he trained to one day take over his spot as one of the most prominent members of their tribe. Back home, Katara was reminded of her losses on the daily- she had stepped back into shoes far too big for her to fill, her mother's. and to be here… it only reminded her that Aang was gone and her life had changed. She had thought coming home would do her good, but in truth, she was wondering if she had made a big mistake leaving Zuko and the Fire Nation behind.

However, it was too late for regret. She was home and she would find her place again, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

The years had passed and things had changed.

For one thing, they had all grown. Gone were the children they had used to be and left in their place were the adults that they had become. Sokka had traveled, seeing the sights of the world in a way he had not seen them when traveling with Aang and fighting for his life. Zuko had maintained his grip on his crown, only to wonder how long his grasp would last. Toph had returned to her home, to begin instructing Earthbending and metalbending. And Katara… She had done nothing. For five years, she had remained at home, taking care of her aging grandmother and making the occasional visit to the other tribes along the South Pole.

However, things were soon going to change.

It was early morning when Katara woke, jolted from her sleep by yet another strange dream. Like always, the haunting image slipped away as she fully woke, but the feeling of guilt, of sorrow she simply could not shake. Rising up, she dressed in the dark, careful to avoid waking her grandmother; pulling the hood of her cloak up, she stepped out of the igloo, only to find it had began to snow. Turning her gaze to the north, it was then that she noticed the large ship heading into the direction of her tribe. She blinked, trying to focus her gaze upon the ship, realizing a moment later that it was not one of theirs. "The Fire Nation?" She murmured, surprise filling her up, replacing the odd feelings of the dream. Walking down the main path of the tribe, she crossed between the two head huts, where the Chief and his family stayed, and stepped up onto the bank of the icy cold sea. The ship was smaller than the warships, but it was still magnificent. Katara watched as it made its way inland, towards the exact spot that she stood. It took only a few moments for the ship to make its way onto the land; at once, a plank dropped down from the side of the ship and a man, well dressed in Fire Nation garb, stepped out and made his way down to the icy bank.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" The man asked, his voice deep and rumbling; by now, others from the village had began to gather around, the ship the obvious cause of their intrigue. She nodded silently, pulling her hood down, allowing the strong wind to catch her dark hair. "The Fire Lord requests your presence. As soon as possible." The man continued, casting a quick glance over her head to the group gathering around. _Zuko?_ She questioned silently, her mind straying to him for only a second. Despite it all, despite the years that had passed… No, it didn't matter. If he needed her, then she would be there.

"Then let's go."

[ x x x ]

The first thing Katara noticed was the increased amount of guards surrounding the palace and its various entryways. If she recalled correctly, there was double the amount of guards at each post. Though her gaze was inquisitive, she remained silent, choosing to ask Zuko himself, rather than one of his men. The second thing that Katara noticed were the people who bowed as she went past, as if she were royalty herself. This was another thing she kept to herself… But, though her appearance had changed these last five years, her personality certainly had not.

"They bow because they honor you. Because you are a warrior who fought for peace alongside the Avatar. You are beloved in this realm, though it may surprise you to know." She turned at the sound of the man's voice, her brow arched in surprise at this man. He laughed at the expression upon her face and reached out to gently clasp her shoulder, like a doting old man might to his grandchild. "I see your shock every time someone bows to you. You shouldn't be so shocked- you are a heroine of the war, a well respected waterbender." Katara turned away, feeling the blush rise into her cheeks. "Ah, here we are…" The old admiral, a man who went by Locke, gestured towards a doorway off to the left. "Lord Zuko's throne room is… Ah, well, under maintenance. He will see you in his chambers instead." He held open the door, allowing her entry to the room which she found to be empty. "He will join you shortly." Locke explained, backing out of the room, leaving her alone within Zuko's presence chamber.

Crossing the room, she stood beside his grand desk, her hand reaching out to take hold of a drawing, framed and on display for everyone to see. To her delight, it was one that Sokka had done, not long before the final battle had occurred- it had all of them in it. Zuko, Toph, Suki, Sokka, and of course she as well. And… Aang. A soft sigh escaped her as she set the frame back in its spot. "I look at that everyday." At the voice, Katara gave a gasp, turning around so fast that her hair went flying about her face. And there he stood, leaning onto the doorframe, his typically messy hair tamed into place at the back of his head. His amber eyes rose to meet hers and she could not suppress the excited cry that left her lips. Without warning, she shot across the room, happily throwing her arms around him.

Zuko could not help but to stare; he had not seen her in five years, _five years,_ and it seemed that she had changed. she had morphed into a creature of beauty, so otherworldly that he would have sworn her to only be a dream. He watched as she picked up the frame on his desk, her fingertips brushing across the glass, her blue eyes intently staring at the picture within. It seemed almost a crime to interrupt her, but he could not help it. "I look at that everyday." He said as she set it back down, his voice catching her off guard. She spun around, those intense blue eyes falling instead upon him, and at once she was smiling. Before he knew what had happened, she was throwing her arms around him, embracing him tightly. He froze, for only a moment, until he returned the embrace, holding her tightly for several long seconds. But then she was pulling back, tears brimming in her eyes, though she was smiling brightly. He could only hope that she didn't notice the heat rising into his cheeks. "Hi," he said with an awkward little laugh as she stepped back, reaching up to run a hand through her tousled raven locks

"Hi," she replied, her smile wide, her hand reaching up to wipe away her tears. For the first time in quite some time, her tears were for happiness and not sorrow. "It's… It's been too long." She shifted from one foot to the other, knowing this was her fault, and now wished she had not said it. She half expected him to say the very same thing to her, but instead he was smiling at her. "I guess I should bow, huh?"

"I know… I should have reached out to you sooner, I just thought…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. You're here now, that's what matters." He gestured for her to take a seat, as he himself made his way towards the seat behind his desk. He sat, his own eyes momentarily lingering upon the framed artwork, but then they were drawn back to Katara. Her eyes were staring right at him, as if they could read into his very soul- he had never forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end of her frightening gaze. _I guess I should bow, huh?_ Her question, though followed by a laugh, was posed as if she were actually uncertain of the answer. "No, you never bow to me, we are equals still." He said to her with a warm smile, speaking the words he felt true. She was his friend, that always came first.

"So, why _am_ I here?" She asked, sticking him with her gaze as she sat down in one of the empty chairs before his desk. "It seemed awfully urgent."

At her words, Zuko sighed heavily, and at once Katara could see that something weighed heavily upon him. He closed his eyes, falling into thought, trying to find the right words to use to explain everything to her. "There has been an uprising." He finally said, turning his amber eyes onto her, the words eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. "I was able to squash the rebellion, but many of the leaders are still out there. They threaten my crown, they want to put my father back on the throne." He nearly spit the words out, his temper flaring at the mere thought of all he had dealt with over the last two years. "They are men loyal to him still, despite the war and despite him no longer being able to bend." He did not bother to mention what they said of him- that he was a bastard, that he was weak-willed, unable to run a kingdom. His eyes closed once more, clenching into fists atop his desk. A few beats of silence and then he felt her warm, small hand enclose around his, offering him comfort. He opened his eyes, looking into her eyes, warmed by her touch.

"Zuko, that's awful! What are you going to do?" She asked, pulling her hand back a moment later, yet again feeling her cheeks flush with color. "And what do you need me here for? What can I do?"

"Help me. Help me put a stop to the rebellions before they begin to pop up all across my kingdom." He spoke passionately, his urge to reach out and take her hands strong. "I will give you the power to arrest and take down these rebel leaders. Help me make my crown safe." He looked upon her, his tone borderline pleading. "To be honest… You're the only one I can trust to do it for _me_. I feel like I can't trust anyone- they were all my father's advisors before becoming mine," Zuko could see the look spreading across her face and he knew, before she even spoke, what her answer would be.

"Of course… Of course I'll help you, Zuko."

[ x x x ]

_Smoke was rising all around, the fire hot and spreading across the land. Frightened blue eyes stared out, feeling the heat from the fire as it licked at her limbs. Stepping back, she made to run, but the flat ground disappeared and instead she stood at the edge, nearly tumbling over. Turning back, she was breathing hard, unable to do anything but watch the fire inch closer, so much closer… She looked back over her shoulder- did she risk falling to her death? Or die from the flames? It didn't seem like much of a choice._

" _Katara…"_

_Her name was carried along the breeze, the familiar voice filling her ears, momentarily distracting her from her peril. "Wh-who's there?" She called out, unable to believe the voice belonged to whom she thought it did. A soft laugh was her response and in an instant, the flames were gone, leaving her standing alone in the center of nothingness. She turned around and around, eyes frantically searching for any sign of movement, of the voice. "Aang?" His name left her lips before she could stop herself; but that was impossible. There was no way it was Aang calling to her. She turned back around, and gasped, finding herself face-to-face with… "Aang!"_

_The solemn-faced Avatar instantly broke into a cheesy grin, his gray eyes flashing. "Katara, you have to find the new Avatar. They're waiting on you." Aang said in a singsong, his words irritatingly vague. She opened her mouth to respond but he went on speaking his riddles. "You and Zuko, you're the only ones who can find the new Avatar. But you must do it soon… Before the world loses hope in the Avatar once more." Katara felt her heart turn over, her head spinning; the new Avatar? Her and Zuko? It was all too much to take in, and it was hard to focus, with Aang standing right there before her eyes. But, she had no chance to speak, because a moment later, he had vanished from her sight._

_One hand reached out, as if her fingers still might take hold of him, but her fingers grasped nothing. Nothing at all…_

Waking with a jolt, Katara nearly tumbled from her bed; panting, she ran a hand over her forehead, pushing stray strands of hair from her eyes. That dream again… It had been haunting her since her arrival in the Fire Nation. Aang's words mystified her. Just what did he mean? he had said the new Avatar was lost… Lost where? Perhaps they did not even know they were the Avatar? Surely this Avatar was not slumbering beneath the ice as Aang had been? Katara wrestled with the thought of talking to Zuko about it, but she found she could not. Not yet at least. Besides, she wasn't even sure the dreams meant anything at all. For all she knew, it was only a trick of her mind due to being back in the Fire Nation. Being here stirred up so many memories, so many thoughts and feelings… No, until she had any reason to, she would not speak up.

Rising from her bed, she changed quickly, donning a simple robe of crimson silk- courtesy of Zuko. It had been inside of a trunk, one full of clothes that had been delivered to her room on the evening of her arrival. Brushing out her long, dark locks, she left them loose about her face before escaping the confines of her bedchamber.

It had already been a week since she had arrived in the Fire Nation, since she had accepted Zuko's proposal of becoming the chief of his Military Police Squad. Overnight, her role in the Fire Nation had greatly changed. The people, as Locke had told her, certainly seemed to respect her, even more so now but she had seen it from the moment she had returned. She had been nervous, being nothing more than a twenty-year-old _peasant_ girl, that controlling those in the Squad would be difficult. But, quite the contrary, the six men in the Squad were quite accepting of her and her authority.

Walking down one corridor, she took a left, placing herself into the main corridor. As she passed the door to the main throne room, she paused, seeing that the door was cracked open. Blinking, she glanced left and then right, but there was nobody around. Shrugging, she pushed the door open and entered, allowing the door to close behind her. To her surprise, the room was not empty. Zuko stood in the middle of it, his hands hanging at his sides; at first he did not notice her, didn't hear her come in, but she gave a little cough and he turned around, his features cloudy, his eyes a sunset of colors and emotion. Though he probably had no idea, he was very easy to read. However, she knew him well enough to not speak of his anger, unless he brought it up himself. "It looks nice," she said, stepping up, her blue eyes looking all around at the room, taking in all the new sights. It looked completely different from the way it had before.

At her words, Zuko could not help but to scoff. "I didn't want to change it," he said sullenly, sounding more like a boy than a king. His eyes followed her as she strolled around the room, her hands clasped behind her back, dark hair swinging with her every movement. When she turned around, his anger fell away and a sigh was all he could muster. Her brow arched in a silent question, one he could hear without her speaking it. "The rebellion, the one I was able to stop… They tried to set fire to the palace. It started in here." He gestured around and Katara's eyes widened, her mouth falling open in shock. "That's why I had to see you in my chambers, why I have not held any meetings with the public. I put one of the men behind bars, but only one. All the others escaped. And who knows how many more are out there." Real fear clutched at him, but not for himself… But for his people, for his kingdom. He had sworn he would make peace and protect them all. He feared he would lose his crown and his people would be thrust back beneath the tyrannical rule of his father- or even his mad sister. He could not let that happen. He would never let that happen.

"And that's when you sent for me," Katara observed, to which Zuko nodded, falling onto his throne, running a hand through his hair. He lifted his gaze, focusing it upon her face as she came closer, hands clasped at her chest. "Don't worry, I'm going to do my best to stop those men and quell the rebellions completely." She offered him a bright smile, but his response was weak, telling her that there was more on his mind than just the rebellion. "That's not all, is it?"

 _Damn her, being so perceptive,_ Zuko thought, lifting his face towards her yet again. Here was his chance, to finally come clean to _someone_ about the pressures of ruling a kingdom. To tell someone about his fears of not being good enough. And how his advisors spoke incessantly of marriage. _To strengthen our bonds with the rest of the world_ , they said, _to unite the Fire Nation with another for years to come._ They had pranced Earth Kingdom noblewomen before him, had sent him portraits of various Northern Water Tribe women, including the Princess that had come after Yue. "I didn't sleep well, that's all," he said finally, which that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what she had meant when she'd asked him what else was wrong. But, he couldn't burden her with all of that, she didn't need to trouble herself with all of his issues.

"Neither did I," she said, ignoring the fact that he had just lied to her. She knew there was something more bothering him, but in time, he would come clean. "Bad dreams?" She guessed, tilting her head to the side, her smile flashing. Zuko blinked in surprise, sitting up a little straighter, nodding mutely. "Me too," she confessed, her eyes darkening for a split second, so quickly that Zuko couldn't even be sure he'd really seen it. "I've had them ever since…" She trailed off, shrugging slightly, as if it didn't matter much. She had been having the nightmares for years, but only since she had returned here did they become clearer.

Zuko watched her as she drifted off into her own world; she seemed to be caught up in a memory of some kind. He took the moment to return to his own mind, haunted still by the voice… by the image of the woman within the flames. _The Avatar… The Avatar is waiting…_ The woman had cried in his dream, her long hair flowing in the wind, the flames rising up all around her. And then he would wake. He had dreamed of Aang many times as well, his laughter floating along the wind, his oh-so familiar voice speaking in riddles. _The new Avatar is waiting for you… For both of you…_ He had said to him only the night before, rising even more confusion for the young Fire Lord. Blinking, Zuko looked up, realizing he had lapsed into silence, leaving her to sit there, looking only somewhat uncomfortable. "I dream about Aang," he finally spoke up, watching the look that crossed her face- as if she had not heard the name in all these years. "You do too, don't you?" He asked, realizing then that it only made sense. Her shoulders slumped a little and she leaned forward, beautifully haunting in her sadness; it was a moment later that she gave a silent nod. Without thinking, Zuko reached out, putting his hand over hers; at once, Katara was looking up, unaccustomed to such a gesture, but it was not unwelcome, that was for certain. "I'm really glad you're here, Katara."

A smile spread across her features and she sat up, not removing her hand from his grasp. "So am I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara captures her first enemy & Zuko throws a ball

"Get out of the way!"

There came a crash as the cannon ball fell only yards away; Katara felt herself being blown backwards, her body skidding a short ways before stopping. She was on her feet at once, ignoring the slight pain to her left shoulder, knowing she could easily heal it later. Her hands were rising up, water falling suite, and it weaved around her like vines; a deep breath and then she pushed her hands forward, sending the vines whipping about, knocking one man off his feet. "Now!" She commanded, throwing up a hand, signaling to the men around her to move forwards. It was a strange sight, to see a waterbender leading a pack of firebenders, but they were surprisingly a well formed group. Three jets of fire shot out and the one cannon was taken out, sending a quick cheer up amongst them. But their task was not over.

The few soldiers on the opposite side came forwards, but Katara's men took over. She pushed past, knocking aside one man before she hopped up onto a rock, seeing in the distance the man that was running. They had come to the Fire Nation seaside port in hopes of finding one of the rebellion leaders, an old admiral by the name of Jasper. He had been close to Ozai, loyal to him and only him, turned a long time against the once unloved Prince Zuko. He had laid down his loyalties to Azula the day she had been "crowned" despite her insanity. Jasper would have done anything Ozai said. It drove him mad to think he was running from a waterbender, a woman just barely out of her diapers no less. He clenched a fist, heat gathering, his eyes darkening.

His pace slowed and he drew to a stop, panting, casting a glance this way and that way, searching for any sign of the waterbender who had surely followed. Drawing one last deep breath, he straightened up, running a hand across his brow, preparing to continue on.

"Going somewhere?"

The voice cut through him like a blade; he flinched and turned around, coming face-to-face with the young woman, who's intense blue eyes were fixed on his. He was not stupid, he knew why Zuko had chose this woman to front his Police Squad, she was the strongest waterbender there was at the time. Not only that, she seemed to be intelligent and certainly not bad to look at. If only she had been born a firebender, then she might have been worth something. "Oh no… Of course not," he said, turning to the side, his hands lightly clasped behind his back. He turned his head, pinning her with his gaze, dark eyes flashing with a challenge. Katara felt her lips twitch with a smile, tilting her head to the side, a cascade of dark curls tumbling about her shoulders. She took one step forward, the power of her bending humming through her limbs; beyond, further in the distance, was the sea, from which she could harness more water, more power. But, no doubt he would expect her to lead him in that way- he was already poised to dash off in the other direction, telling her she was not wrong. No, she would have to win with what she had with her. However, Jasper's reputation as a ruthless soldier and his strength as a bender were well known, he had even participated on the raids on the Southern Water Tribe. He had been younger then, but Katara could still remember him, standing on the bow of his ship. "I suppose I should be honored, being given this chance."

"And what chance is that?" Katara asked, without missing a beat, her arms folding across her chest. Jasper turned back to face her head on, his arms hanging down at his sides. She was watching closely, his every subtle movement, the every breath he took. He was preparing, that much was certain.

"The chance to defeat you." He threw up his hands and the fire erupted, giving Katara only seconds to block it. She slid to the ground, rising back up, water already curling around her arms like snakes. She extended one hand, the water gathering there before it shot out, aiming directly for his chest. He shot out a bolt of lightning, which met her jet of water, and both attacks sizzled out moments later. "We will take Zuko down and crush his crown. Ozai will be restored, bender or not." Jasper was beginning to move, walking in a circle around her; she side stepped, never allowing him to get behind her, as was his obvious intentions. "A new heir can be born, can be chosen."

Ah, so there it was, that was the plan; Jasper was apparently confident enough with himself and his bending to tell her their master plan. "Zuko will never be defeated. He is the Fire Lord, it is his birthright. You can never take it from him." Katara replied, her eyes narrowing slightly, watching his feet, his hands, then his face. "There are more people loyal to him than you think." Katara took this rebellion personally; if Zuko was thrown down, then everything Aang had worked for would be as well. Everything he had _sacrificed_ for. She would never let that happen. She would die to ensure that this peace lasted forever. She would die before she saw Zuko uncrowned. A pause in their speeches led to another attack; Katara was able to knock him back off his feet, but only after taking a slight hit into her right side. Remaining upright, she watched as Jasper struggled back to his feet… Only to be knocked down once more.

"The Fire Nation… It will claim him and his throne… There is no Avatar to protect him anymore…" The moment those words fell from his lips, he knew he would regret them. The water that rained down on him was icy cold and at once, he felt his hands begin to freeze to the ground. At once he was rising up, yanking his hands from the ground, leaving a layer of skin behind. Wincing, he spun around to face the angry creature he had just created. But, to his surprise, her demeanor was calm and there was a slight smile to her lips as she threw a hand into the air. Water hovered above him but a second later, they had frozen solid, and they rained down upon him, slicing his skin open with small, stinging cuts. Her smile had vanished and her lips were pursed, her eyes narrowed with determination. Jasper felt his heart turnover, though he would never admit it, he was in awe of her. With every movement, she was one step closer to winning. Well, even if he _did_ lose, he wouldn't without a fight. He threw his hands together and a fireball formed, growing larger and larger until he could not control it any longer. Jasper released it and the fireball separated into hundreds of small ones, which shot out at breakneck speed. Katara pulled up a water shield just in time, but she felt the prickle of burns across her arms. When she lowered her shield, Jasper was smirking. "You are strong," he said, falling back into stance. "But I am stronger."

Katara followed suit, falling into a generic bending pose, her eyes flashing in the dying sunlight. "Are you really?" She asked, glancing upwards, to where the sky was darkening, to where the moon was slowly creeping into its rightful place in the sky. It was only a matter of minutes. Jasper looked up after her, noticing for the first time that night was falling and soon, she would indeed be far stronger than he. No matter, this would be over before the moon could take its place. In a matter of seconds, they flew at one another once again, a blast of fire narrowly missing Katara by inches. She spun around, her hands weaving, the water winding around her; she lashed out, one strike, two, and then three. Jasper bounced around, dodging each whip of her water. But then she was changing, her expression darkening, and the water freezing solid, its shape morphing into a blade; grabbing hold of the hilt, she jumped, bringing the ice blade down. It made contact, slamming down into Jasper's left shoulder. He let out a strangled cry as he hit the ground, groaning, rolling back and forth as blood began to bubble at the injury. Kneeling down, Katara allowed her water to encircle his limbs and freeze, holding him in place like chains. Ignoring the heated words falling from Jasper's lips, she reached out, placing her hand against his bleeding wound; a soft glow began to emit as the wound healed, though she only healed the superficial cut, leaving him to the pain of the muscle instead. "You're strong, but _I'm_ stronger."

[ x x x ]

Footsteps echoed on the stone floor; Zuko rushed along the corridor, towards Katara's bed chambers, where he knew she would be. Without ceremony, without knocking, he threw open the door, striding into the room. She sat on her bed, legs tucked up beneath her, one hand resting against her cheek, the other holding up a mirror. Shooting him a glance, she sighed, setting down the mirror and lowering her hand. He could see the burn that marred her skin, though it looked to be worse than it actually was. "You should see the other guy," she said before he could speak, rising her hand back up, to where at her touch, the water within her palm began to glow.

"I have. He said you healed him." Zuko said, coming closer, taking a seat in the chair in the center of the room, the desk it sat behind covered in various papers and trinkets.

At his words, Katara shrugged. "I didn't mean to cut him," she replied, lowering her hand when the healing process was over. She pinned him with her gaze, as if daring him to question her. "He's an old man, I didn't want to hurt him."

"He would have killed you-"

"But he never even had the chance." Katara interrupted, her head tilted as she stared at him. "Besides, that injury _could_ have killed him, and he's the only person we have who can lead us to the others. Has he talked?"

Zuko shook his head, sighing heavily as he leaned back in the chair. "No, not yet," he admitted, focusing his eyes onto hers. "Not anything of importance, anyway." He took a moment to look around her rooms; he had given her perhaps the nicest set of rooms in the palace, ones he had given her five years before as well. They had become her rooms, as no one had stayed in them those last five years… While he had many visitors, he just never had been able to bring himself to give them to anyone else. "He did say you're more like a firebender than a waterbender." At that, Katara gave a little laugh, unable to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Thank you…" Zuko began, his words trailing off, his gold eyes falling onto her face.

At once she was smiling, waving her hand dismissively. "It's why I'm here, isn't it? Don't worry, we'll catch the rest of them, with or without him talking." Zuko nodded, leaning forwards in his chair, running a hand through his messy black locks.

"My advisors have set up a masquerade ball, for tomorrow evening," he then told her, steering the contestation in another direction. She arched a brow, a silent question, and he chuckled, speaking on. "They've been pressing me to have some sort of social function, and now that my throne room is fixed, and with your capture of one of the rebel leaders, I figured now was as good a time as any." He stood, offering her a sweeping bow. "I suppose one might even say it's in your honor." Katara opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head, a smile in place on his lips. "I must get back to the dungeon… To see if we can get anything out of Jasper. But, I'll see you later?" He posed it as a question, and she nodded silently, watching him as he slipped from the room, leaving her to wonder just why her heart was beating so very fast.

[ x x x ]

The string quartet was playing a lively tune, the dancers at the center of the room swinging and swaying to the traditional sounding beat. Katara glanced around, her face concealed behind a beautifully ornate mask of gold and red. Her gown was the colors of a sunset, all gold and crimson silk, with gold etching into the long, sweeping sleeves. She could not help but to feel a little out of place though, as she had never before attended such an event. However, she was enjoying herself; it was fun to see the elaborate dresses and costumes the guests wore- and what was even better, the masks all concealed their identities. Though some people were obvious- such as Iroh, but mostly she was having a hard time guessing who was who.

From across the room, Zuko spotted her; she was lovely in her crimson gown, with her hair swept up and her clear blue eyes peering out from behind the mask. She was easy to recognize, even in clothes so different from what she would usually wear. Zuko himself felt uncomfortable, longing for his regular clothing, however, it was nice for one night to have people treat him normally. For five years he had been nothing but the Fire Lord, he had almost lost his own identity outside of that title- but tonight… Tonight he could be anyone. Crossing the room, he stepped right up before her, extending a hand. "Can I have this dance?"

As the masked man stepped up before her, Katara felt her heart flutter; a smile graced her features as she nodded, reaching out to take the man's hand. At once, it was like an electric jolt ran through her, a warmth spreading through her entire being. She looked up, wondering if he too felt it; he did. Clasping hands, he lead her out onto the dance floor, easily putting her into position, one hand at her waist, the other holding tightly to hers. The music began and he took the lead, the steps easy enough for her to fall into without much effort- lucky for her, being a waterbender already made her graceful, so dancing wasn't something she lacked talent in. Her blue eyes looked up and met the ones behind the male's mask and at once, she knew who was leading her in the dance. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, wondering to himself if she had come to realize just who he was.

"Oh, yes!" Katara immediately replied, her smile genuine, her eyes flashing behind the mask. Both his hands were around her waist, dipping her quickly, then pulling her back up, their hands meeting yet again; Zuko noted how much of an able dancer she was, wondering just what else there was about her that he did not know. "I've never been to something like this before," she added, her eyes on his face, watching his lips as they twitched with a smile. They both felt it, the strange feeling pumping through their veins; as the music swelled and then grew silent, the hall was instead filled with applause for the latest dance number. For several seconds, they stood across from one another, hands still clasped, his one hand still around her waist. A split second later, Zuko felt the heat rush his cheeks and he released her, taking one step back, feeling awkward but also regretting that he had let her go. Katara tightened her hand into a fist as it fell to hang at her side, her fingers digging into her palm, as if she could hold onto the heat from his touch. Even her waist still yet burned with his touch.

Another song struck up but this time, they did not join in. Instead, without really thinking about it, Zuko took her by the hand yet again, this time leading her away from the crowd. He pushed open a door just across the room, which lead out onto an empty balcony, and allowed the door to fall closed behind them. Standing out in the warm, summer night, Katara felt a sense of peace washing over her. While she missed the snow and the cold of her home, she did truly enjoy the Fire Nation. Leaning against the balcony, she stared out across the garden, Aang's grave off to the right, just out of her sight. "Katara," he spoke her name and she turned around, facing him, his mask cast aside. His eyes were shining in the moonlight, full of emotions Katara could not even name. He stepped forwards and she remained still, watching as his hands reached out, untying the mask from her eyes. It fell into his hands and he set it aside, beside his own, before turning back to face her once more. His hand extended out once more, though hesitantly this time, and Katara reached up, wrapping his hand with her own. Finding the strength, he pushed back the awkward feelings, the wondering if this was the right thing to do…. It felt right, so it had to be.

His palm cupped her cheek, his touch warm and comforting, his eyes staring right into hers, as if posing a silent question. She felt her heart hammering hard within her chest, so hard she swore he could have heard it over the music in the background. Zuko was leaning in, closing the gap between them, his lips seeking hers… They met and it was a feeling that Katara was unable to describe; it was sweet and soft, warm and safe. It felt like it was something that was always meant to happen.

Her lips were soft and warm; Zuko had never experienced a kiss such as this. Now that it was happening, he could not believe he'd gone this long without kissing her. It felt… It felt like home, like something truly safe and stable. Like it was something that was meant to happen. His arms came around her, and he felt hers across his shoulders, one hand at the back of his head. For what felt ages they remained that way, locked in an embrace, their lips never once breaking apart. But, finally they pulled back, both glossy-eyed and fumbling with wide smiles. "I'm sorry I…" Zuko began, his cheeks flushing, his sense of awkwardness returning.

Almost at once, Katara was reacting; reaching a hand up, she placed a finger against his lips, hushing him. Standing on tiptoe, she brushed her lips against his, being the one to initiate the kiss this time around. "You don't have to apologize," she said softly, her smile radiant as she tipped her head back to look up into his eyes. "Do it again," she uttered, even softer, her lids fluttering slightly, lips twitching with a smile like he had never seen before. Zuko pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers once more, relishing in the feeling it sent coursing through his body. He slid his tongue across her lower lip, and she parted her lips enough to give him access, her hands gripping to the front of his dress robes.

" _Ahem."_

At once they sprung apart, both faces flushing with color, both looking highly embarrassed. Zuko turned towards the voice, only to find his Uncle Iroh standing there. "I'm sorry for interrupting," he chuckled, the look that he shot Zuko seemed to say _it's about time._ "Your guests were wondering when the big reveal would be happening," he prompted, which sprung Zuko into action. He reached for his mask, hurriedly tying it back into place. But as he turned to go, he was turning back around, his eyes falling upon Katara. "No worries, nephew, I'll escort the lady back in," Iroh said, turning to Katara with a strong smile. She gave him the faintest of nods, her smile returning as he swooped in, unable to resist giving her one last kiss. Then he vanished into the hall, amongst his subjects who were waiting for the removal of masks. "I haven't seen my nephew smile like that in years," Iroh commented to her, as he reached for her mask, he himself tying it back into place against her eyes. She turned to face him, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow when he offered her his arm. Together they returned to the hall, just as the music took on a dramatic flair.

"Masks off, if you please!" A courtier's voice rang out and at once, everyone began to remove the masks, revealing their identities to their partners. Katara looked across the room, to where Zuko stood, laughing with a young girl, here with her parents, who was clearly shocked and delighted that the Fire Lord himself was speaking to her. He straightened up, just in time to watch her removing her own mask, his uncle saying something that made her laugh out loud. She was lovely, with her head tipped back in laughter, her hand still lightly resting on Iroh's arm, so much so that he wanted to rush back to her side and sweep her off her feet. But, instead for the rest of the night, he was kept away, catering to the needs of his various guests and nobles. Every now and again, he would look up and there she would be, just across the room, just out of reach; but she would smile his way and return to her conversation with whomever she was with at that exact moment.

The night was dragging on and it was well after midnight. Katara was finally beginning to feel both the effects of drinking and dancing most of the night. And so, just before the hour would change once more, Katara excused herself from the conversation she was in and slipped from the throne room. She had lost sight of Zuko just a little while before, but like herself, she figured he was tired and would have gone to bed. As she made her way down the hall towards her chambers, the first thing she noticed was the person standing outside her door. Slowing her pace, she came up, seeing then that it was not just someone, it was Zuko. He turned to her as she arrived on scene, a sort of helpless smile appearing on his features; he had already lost his outer layer robe, his muscular arms on display for the whole world too see. "Zuko," she greeted with a warm smile, but she had no chance to speak before he was reaching for her. Their lips collided and she felt herself melting against him; he backed her up against the door, kissing her wildly, his hands gripping her cheeks. Fumbling with the door knob, she was able to open the door, and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into the room after her.

He stumbled in, letting the door fall closed behind him. His hands, once at her face, were now rising up and entangling themselves into her hair. The golden comb fell free, and the pins came next, and then her hair fell in ringlets down her back. His other hand then wandered, coming down to her shoulders, where he assisted her in slipping from her own outer gown. It was then that he pulled back, staring into her eyes, a silent question: _are you sure?_ She gave a silent nod, her smile quick and easy, her answer apparent. His other hand freed itself from her dark hair, and instead turned her around, beginning to undo the twenty or so little buttons running down the back of her dress. When the last one had come undone, she turned herself around, shrugging the dress from her limbs, allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap at her ankles. For several long moments, Zuko could not help but to stare at her, as if this was almost enough. But then she was smiling, reaching out to take him by the waistband, dragging him towards her. Once again they were kissing, Katara fumbling with his pants, and then they too fell, and now they were both bare. Drawing her across the room, they fell into place on the bed, she beneath him and he hovering over her. Katara could feel her heart hammering, but this… This all felt so right, despite the speed it was going.

Kissing her mouth, he trailed kisses from her lips down the side of her jaw and down to her neck. She was moaning softly, the sound sweet and low in his ear. He glanced down to her, as if to ask her one last time, and she was smiling, reaching up to run a hand through his dark hair. He positioned himself over her, one hand gently pushing her legs apart; he gave a gentle push and entered her, careful to be gentle as she gave a soft cry. But then he began pumping, rocking back and forth, and at once her little cries were mounting. It took no time at all for Zuko to feel himself ready and he burst, a groan escaping his lips. Panting, he leaned down, kissing her gently, untangling himself from her to instead lay down beside her. She turned onto her side, to face him, and she snuggled up against him, basking in the warmth of his skin.

And like that, wrapped up in one another's arms, is how they would stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has her first taste of loss as a leader & Zuko keeps having dreams about Aang.

_Everything was foggy, so foggy that he could not see. His heart was pounding, his eyes looking left and then right, searching for any sign of movement within the fog. But there was nothing… However, he heard the sound of soft laughter, laughter that was familiar… He turned around, and in the distance, he could see her. She was calling out to him, one hand outstretched, her dark hair billowing about her face. He felt his lips curve with a smile at the very sight of her. She turned then, as if distracted by something and that was when he noticed the change of her body, something different…_

" _Zuko…"_

_He turned back, momentarily distracted away from her. However, when he turned back to look for her, she was gone. "Zuko…" He snapped to attention, the voice directly behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and yet again he turned, coming face-to-face with the Avatar. "The Avatar, they're still waiting for you…" Aang said, his tone serious, but his eyes dancing with mirth. "The world thinks I died in the Avatar state, that the line of reincarnation has ended… But it has not."_

" _But, I don't understand…"_

_Aang laughed, the sound carrying along the wind, his gray eyes finding Zuko's gold. "You'll understand eventually, I guess. The prophecy will soon be told." He grew somber, looking over his shoulder, as if searching for someone. He was looking for her. "You'll take care of her, won't you?" Aang's words caught him off guard, but at once, Katara's face filled his thoughts and he nodded, his face serious._

" _Always."_

_With that, Aang relaxed, smiling once more. Of course Zuko would protect her, not that she needed much protection. But, still… He felt better knowing there was someone to look after her. "Once the next Avatar is born, I will move on, so please hurry. I'm ready." Aang met his gaze and Zuko mutely nodded, still not understanding what Aang meant. "Go on, wake up."_

[ x x x ]

Waking, Zuko found himself in another's bed. At once, the prior evening's events came rushing back to him, and he felt the warmth of another beside him. He sat up, careful to avoid waking the sleeping beauty beside him. His eyes trailed across her, body half hidden by a blanket, her dark hair a contrast to the white of the bed sheet. And it was then that his dream came back, the words that Aang had spoken filling his mind. _The prophecy will soon be told…_ A prophecy? What prophecy? _Once the next Avatar is born, I will move on… I'm ready…_ Zuko clenched a fist, his eyes closing; he didn't understand! He knew they were only dreams… But it felt so real. He could still recall the touch of Aang's hand to his shoulder. No, it had been more than just a dream.

A soft groan beside him distracted him and he turned to look down as Katara stirred. She rolled over onto her back, drawing up the blanket, her sleepy eyes focusing on his face. All at once the memories of the night before flew into her mind and she sat up straight, clutching the blanket up to her chest, looking somewhat embarrassed. But when she looked up, there was a small smile forming on his lips, a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Good morning." She said, unable to stop herself from smiling either. His eyes never left her face, his smile remaining in place. "What?"

"It's just… I never thought…" Zuko trailed off, chuckling, reaching up to run a hand through his tousled locks. "I never thought I'd have a moment like this with you." He reached out, putting his hand over hers, clasping it gently. "That and you're just so… Beautiful." He watched as she flushed, bowing her head, blue eyes gleaming with the praise he gave. "I hope you don't… Regret it?" He could not stop himself from asking, as they had both been drinking the night before, and he hated to think she had done something she didn't want to do, or had done something she'd grow to regret.

At his words, Katara's head snapped up, her eyes blazing. "No! No, I don't." She replied, putting her other hand over his, allowing the blanket to fall away. Zuko's gaze slipped from her face and down to her chest, and he felt her hands clench his, as if telling him what to do. He pulled his hands free from hers and placed them instead on her shoulders; giving her a gentle push, she fell back against the pillows, and with her legs she pushed the blankets away from her body. Zuko climbed over her, each of his knees on either side of her hips, his hands at the sides of her face. Their lips met and he nipped at her lower lip, one hand grasping her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips, the sound filling him, hardening him. Kissing her fiercely, he ran one hand through her hair, tangling his fingers up in the soft, dark locks. He felt her hand grazing him, a tentative, shy touch, but he coaxed her on with soft whispers and she took hold, causing him to let out a choked gasp. She drew him to her and then they were one, rocking back and forth, until he felt himself give way. Falling down beside her, he turned, looping his arm protectively around her slim frame, drawing her close.

He woke not too long after, blinking back to consciousness, If he could, he would have gladly remained in bed with her all day… But the sun was rising, filtering in through the slightly parted curtains. Katara had drifted off back to sleep, and he carefully untangled himself from her limbs, rising from the bed to quickly dress. Before he slipped from her room, he leaned down, gently brushing a kiss to her temple, staring down at her sleeping form for just a moment longer. And then he was gone, off to fulfill his duties as Fire Lord.

[ x x x ]

"Sire, it's of the utmost importance that you secure a marriage." One advisor was speaking, his tone careful, as he knew the young Fire Lord had not spent the evening in his own rooms. He had been slinking off the night before, but to where, no one had known, and he had not shown back up until the start of their council meeting. "The Earth Kingdom is pressing for an alliance between you and the Princess Meili," he continued, reminding Zuko of the young woman he had met only a few weeks ago. "She's beautiful and intelligent, what more could you want for a queen?"

At once, Katara's face flashed before his eyes; her sweet smile, her beautiful eyes. Blinking, he shook his head, looking from one advisor to the other. "There's a more important matter to think of." His advisors, including his uncle Iroh, exchanged their own surprised glances. What could be more important than the succession of his realm and the alliances with the other nations?

"But-"

"The matter is of the Avatar." Zuko said, barreling over his advisor, not giving him the chance to speak on. "It has been five years, it is far past the time for the Avatar to be reincarnated." He looked from face-to-face, watching the surprise fall into place. "He was not killed in the Avatar state, so the reincarnation should have happened already." His advisors could not argue that this was indeed an important matter, however, how did Zuko know he had not died in the Avatar state? They could only wonder.

"What shall we do?" Iroh was the first to speak up, fixing his gaze upon his nephew, his eyes soft and his lip curving with a smile.

For a moment, Zuko wasn't sure; what _should_ they do? His mind wandered back to the words Aang had spoken to him over and over again- _the prophecy will soon be told._ And then he knew. "Speak to a prophet, or two… Perhaps more." He declared, ignoring the surprised looks crossing the men's faces. "They are the next closest to the spirit world, perhaps one of them will have insight on the matter." He looked around and slowly, each man nodded, showing that they understood the matter. "As for my marriage, please tell the Earth King that I must decline his daughter for marriage, however, I should like to arrange another marriage. See that one of our most loyal nobles has a daughter to wed to the Earth King's third son." He knew that this would never seal an alliance, but it would certainly bide him some time. Tensions were not so high that this would ruin the relationship between the Earth Kingdom and his own nation. "Tell him we shall make it a big celebration, we shall host. This will please the Earth King." His advisors could not disagree with that and so they concluded their meeting only after choosing a young woman to marry to the second prince of the Earth Kingdom.

His advisors filed from the room, leaving Zuko alone with only his Uncle. "You did not return to your chambers last night," Iroh said at once, a gleam in his eyes, his lips twitching with a smile. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Iroh shook his head, lifting a hand, silencing him. "I'm not here to judge you, nephew. I want you to be happy." He said, reaching out to clasp Zuko's shoulder with a tender squeeze. "The last Fire Lord was forced into a marriage and you have borne witness to what that kind of marriage it was." His uncle said quietly, the words cutting deep, forcing Zuko to look away. "Marry who you want, when you want." Iroh stepped back, offered a small bow, and then he too left, leaving Zuko standing there, his thoughts on one person only.

[ x x x ]

"Send a squad to patrol the border of the Black Cliffs."

The man before her gave a curt nod, turning to go, prepared to gather the men together at once. With one man gone, she was left standing before five men, all of whom looked to her as their leader. She was the one who called the shots, who said when they went and where they went. If they failed, it was on her. "We can't yet dismiss the idea that there's a few of them hiding up there," she continued on, to which the men nodded. "I have word from the Earth Kingdom General that to their knowledge, there's no Fire Nation rebels hiding across their borders."

"Can we trust their word?" One man spoke up, looking from his comrades to the young woman standing before them. "Especially since the Fire Lord has denied their Crown Princess marriage?" The other men murmured their assent, wondering if the good word of the Earth Kingdom was spoiled by hurt feelings.

Katara shook her head, blue eyes flashing. "No, I don't think so… The Earth King needs our friendship, regardless of marriage or not. Besides, his second son has married one of the highest nobles oldest daughters, a wedding paid for and hosted by the Fire Lord himself. No, the Earth King is happy enough, there's no reason he or his army generals would lie to us." She looked from face-to-face, offering the men a reassuring smile. "I don't think these rebels would leave home," she said then, taking a seat in the nearest chair. "The Fire Nation is their home, I would think they'd stay close to it. Never let it out of their sight." At her words, the men nodded, knowing what she said to be true. They all knew the men they were looking for and indeed, they'd never risk leaving the Fire Nation.

She dismissed their meeting a short while later; her first stop after was to find the sixth man of her Squad, to be certain he had sent the soldiers off to scout the area of the Black Cliffs. "It is done, Katara," he said, bowing to her out of both respect and admiration. For being a woman so young, she knew what she was doing. She had apparently inherited her father's war skills. She would be an asset to their country, his whole team was in agreement. From the moment she had been appointed leader of their newly created squad, Katara had proven herself worthy of the title.

"Good, send word to me once you have heard from them." She said, flashing a quick smile before parting ways. She walked down the corridor, heading towards her chambers, prepared to change her clothing before dinner. But as she walked, she caught what sounded like a voice on the breeze coming in through the open window. Slowing to a stop, she blinked, turning this way and that, listening closely… But all she could hear was silence. Shrugging slightly, she began walking once more, taking the last turn that would deposit her into her chamber's hall.

_Katara…_

Gasping, she spun, her sapphire hues widening in her face. She knew that voice, she knew that voice anywhere. Taking a tentative step forward, she listening closely, but again there was only silence. Lips pursed, she turned, prepared to head into her room, when it came again. _Katara…_ The voice was coming from outside; she threw herself at the closest window, desperately searching for any sign of movement, any sign of a person. But there was nothing. Her eyes instead fell upon Aang's grave and she released a sigh; within a few minutes, she was standing before the statue, looking up into her old friend's face. For a moment, she briefly wondered what he would look like now, what he would have been doing now. _Katara,_ his voice was impossibly close, and so she turned, and then everything went black…

_Katara, open your eyes…_

Blinking awake, she rolled onto her side, well aware that she was no longer in the garden. Everything was foggy, preventing her from seeing very far. Sitting up, she pushed herself up off the ground, only to see a shadowy figure walking towards her. "Who's there?" She called out, her voice echoing across the space, the only sound she could hear. The figure was approaching and Katara stepped back, hands curling into fists, the fog around her the only access she had to water. But then the figure was close, and she was squinting, their body shape and form so very familiar. "Aang?" She cried out in disbelief, her eyes widening, lids rising with a sweep of her lashes. His smiling face then came into focus and she could not stop herself from reaching out for him; a split second later, she knew it would never work, and indeed her hand went right through his. He too had extended a hand, as if he longed to touch her as well. "Where am I?" She questioned immediately, wondering if somehow she had died and Aang was coming to cross her over.

" _This is the spirit world,"_ Aang said, gesturing around them; the fog began to lift, just enough so she could see around her. It was a barren world, with a few bare trees and no sound at all; high above them, the sky was a splash of dark blue and purple. _"I had to bring you here, to speak to you."_ He spoke on, drawing her attention back onto him. _"You look different,"_ he said, eliciting a laugh from her, her eyes brimming with tears. _"You've grown up."_

"It's been five years," she replied, blinking away her tears. "We've all grown up."

" _I know, I've seen them all. I watch over all of you."_ Aang said with a warm smile, his gray eyes brightening. _"I was wondering when I'd have this moment with you."_ He continued, looking up into her eyes, his hand hesitantly reaching out to faze through hers. _"There's something you need to know."_ His tone became a bit more serious, his eyes darkening.

She recalled her dream of him, of the riddles he had spoke. At the time, she had wondered if they were only a dream and nothing more. But now that she had him standing right there in front of her, she wondered if maybe those had been his first attempts at speaking to her. "About the new Avatar?" She prompted, causing him to chuckle at her enthusiasm. However, the laugh died on his tongue as voices filled his thoughts, the sound of footsteps approaching in the real world distracting him from her.

" _Someone's coming, I have to go…"_ He trailed off, lifting a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to protest. " _I'll come to you when I can."_

All at once, the world was changing and she felt herself hit the ground. Groaning softly, she could hear someone calling out to her. "Katara? Are you alright? Katara?" She felt warm hands on her skin, hands that lifted her up into a sitting position. Zuko worriedly checked her temples, the back of her head, every inch of her to be certain she had not hurt herself. "What happened?" He asked, his palms cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look into his face.

"Aang," she said softly, her big blue eyes wide in her pale features. "He took me… To the Spirit World…" Even as the words fell from her lips, they sounded strange. But from the look on Zuko's face, she knew he believed her. "He wanted to talk to me about something, but he heard you coming and he sent me back." A heavy sigh escaped her and Zuko released her, letting her sit back, silence falling. "How did you know where I was?"

At that, Zuko shrugged, unsure himself. "I went to your rooms and you weren't there. I checked your usual spots and you weren't at any of those. I was worried so I came out here and I saw you laying on the ground." He explained after a moment, his words true. He had felt compelled to see her and had been unable to shake the feeling until his eyes had fallen upon her. In fact, he had feigned ill to leave his meeting, just so he could find her.

He stood, offering her a hand to assist her up onto her feet. They both turned, prepared to return to the palace, when the west garden door banged open, and they both heard the shouting voices. "Katara! Katara!" Her second in command, Lee, was racing towards them, a frantic look plastered onto his features. As he ran up, he offered a quick bow to his Fire Lord, but his attention was upon the female. "It's terrible," he said, shaking his head, his dark eyes meeting hers. "You were right to send a Squad to the Black Cliffs, for it is where many rebels were hiding. However…" His face darkened and she felt her heart twinge, like it did a moment before someone delivered bad news. "Sire, Katara, I am sorry to say but the group of men sent out were lost in a short battle that occurred just after they arrived."

A shocked gasp left Katara's lips, her azure orbs widening. "What?" She exclaimed, her heart beating faster, her stomach twisting up in knots. "Were there… Any survivors?" She asked, her hand clenching into fists at her sides.

"Not to my knowledge…" He murmured, shaking his head. The young woman before him staggered back, a hand rising up to cover her face as the realization dawned upon her. This was every leader's worst nightmare- when on their orders, innocents had to die. It was something every leader had to experience, however for one so young… He knew it would be hard for her to take. "But there is something else," he spoke up, and Katara's eyes rose up, finding his. "Word did reach us of a plan… These rebels, they refer to themselves as the Red Dragons… Two of the leaders were overheard, they are planning to storm the palace at any time. They will removed you from power and crown another of their choosing."

Zuko's face darkened, his thoughts moving from the dead men to the threat on his crown. "Double up the guards." It was Katara that spoke up, still at his side, her blue eyes full of a new look, a look he had never seen before. She turned to Zuko, speaking on before he had a chance to say anything. "Guards at his doors, at every entryway. Do it, now!" She commanded, turning back to Lee, who nodded, turning on his heel to do her bidding.

So many thoughts were racing through her mind; she had sent those men to their deaths. Her command had sent them to die, and for what? For a little information? She shuddered, the very thought of the dead men enough to make her sick. Her gaze lifted, falling upon Zuko's face; she hadn't been able to protect those men, but she would protect him. She would protect his crown and his kingdom. That much she was certain of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is betrayed, Katara is captured, & the prophecy is finally told.

She woke to the smell of smoke.

For a week, the whole palace had been on high alert. Like she had instructed, double guards were set up at every possible entryway. Blinking awake, she rolled over, the smell even stronger now that she was awake. Snapping up, she threw herself out of bed, and grabbed a flask of water to sling over her shoulder. Bolting out of her chamber, she dashed down the corridor, to where she could hear the voices, to where she could smell the smoke coming from.

Bursting into the throne room, she found it empty aside from one man dressed in the guard livery. "The Fire Lord? Where is the Fire Lord?" She snapped, her tone panicking, her eyes widening. "Where?!" She cried out when he did not respond at once; the guard slowly swiveled towards her, a fireball revolving in his hands. At once, she took a step back, realizing just what was happening. They had been betrayed. Throwing herself to the ground, she was able to narrowly avoid the fireball; rising up alongside her water, she focused all of her energy, forming whips. In one, two, three strikes she had knocked him to the ground, unconscious. A moment later the door burst open and in filed three guards with Zuko locked between them. "Zuko!" She felt relief flood her body at the sight of him, unharmed, protected by his guards. His guards! "Stand back!" She commanded, her hand outstretched, her whips of water dancing around her. "Now!" The three guards exchanged a quick glance but then separated, standing back away from the Fire Lord. Zuko looked at her in confusion, but then his eyes fell upon the guard just behind her. "We've been betrayed by someone in this castle," she explained to the room, gesturing down to the unconscious man. Zuko silently came to stand beside her, the three guards standing opposite of them. "He was waiting in here for you." She knew that had been the only reason he had been within the room. "We can trust no one."

From down the hall, they all heard the terrible explosion; screams rang out and the palace's foundation shook with the power from the blast. "We are loyal, even if we are the only ones, we will protect the Fire Lord. We will protect him with our lives." One guard spoke up and the other two nodded vigorously, all three then dropping to their knees at their feet. "We live to serve only him." Katara and Zuko exchanged a quick glance- could they really trust these men? After a few beats of silence, Katara finally nodded. "We will stay together," she decided, knowing if anything, she and Zuko could easily take all three down if they truly needed to. But, if they were really loyal, it would be good to have them around. Another explosion, this time closer, and Katara could see that Zuko was prepared to run off, to survey the damage, to show himself, the one they were after. Reaching out, she took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Stay calm. They want us to show ourselves, they are trying to draw you out." His face was a storm of fury, his hand pulling free from hers, both clenching into tight fists. But he nodded, knowing her words to be true.

"We will go and see what is happening," one guard spoke up, turning to his comrades. "You stay here with the Fire Lord and Lady Katara," the single man nodded, and they all watched as the two soldiers disappeared out the door. They all heard the sound of a wall coming down and Katara placed herself at the nearest window, peering outside; she could see the flames below them, telling her that the lower level of the palace was on fire. Time was running out.

Zuko could not stand there a moment longer; when Katara had turned her back, he was on his feet, running for the door. He heard her calling his name, but he ignored her, racing down the hall towards the battle scene. Katara flew out the room after him, the guard on her heels. "Zuko!" Either he ignored her or he had not heard her, because he did not respond, did not even turn to look at her. At once he was locked in battle, the fire burning in his eyes. That was it then… They had to fight.

Throwing her hands into the air, she drew forth her water, striking down the nearest guard who was on the offensive against them. It was quite clear that whoever the rebel leaders were, still had communication with their loyalties in the palace. Katara ducked down, avoiding a jet of fire, watching as Zuko took down the man he fought. She knocked down another and as she turned to speak to Zuko, she caught sight of the man entering the room. "Get down!" She screamed, just as the man threw up what she knew to be a small explosive; as he threw it into the air, he released a blast of fire, which connected with the explosive. At once, the room was rocked by the explosion. They all dropped to the floor, hands over their heads, trying to give themselves even just a little protection. As the smoke began to clear, Katara rolled over onto her stomach, ears ringing from the explosion. Blood dripped down from a cut above her left eye, blurring her vision; struggling, she tried to rise up, her limbs aching from the force of the blast. To her left, Zuko lay, knocked unconscious from the sheer force of the blast. Panting, she forced herself up into a sitting position, seeing through the smoke the man coming towards them. Her first instinct was to protect Zuko, who was clearly the intended target; she stood, putting herself in front of him, her knees buckling beneath her weight. Her battered hands struggled to form her water whips, the pain strong, but her determination stronger. Lashing out, she forced the man to have to dodge, once and then twice. His face was shrouded by shadow, the heavy hood of his black cloak pulled up; but she could see the flash of his eyes in the firelight.

"Stand aside," the voice was deep, belonging to a grown man, that much she was sure of. His gaze focused on her and suddenly, he was recognizing her, a laugh tumbling free from his lips. "Ah, so you are the infamous Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," he knew her story well enough. The last waterbender born to the tribe, comrade to the late Avatar Aang, heroine of the Hundred Years War. And now… She was the one trying to stop he and his comrades plans of overthrowing the Kingdom. She was the one who had stopped Jasper, who had he been able to follow through with his plan, would have stormed the palace ages ago. She had been the one to send a team of soldiers to the Black Cliffs, a team that had discovered their plans, a team that had to be annihilated to keep the information secret. "Step aside and I shall let you live," he said to her, watching her sapphire eyes darken with anger. She stood her ground, her water rising around her and as weak as she was, she was completely prepared to fight him. "Suit yourself." He said with a chuckle and he pushed his hands out, the blast of fire coming straight for her.

Just in time she shot out a cooling jet of water and it connected with the fire, sending steam up towards the ceiling. At her feet, Zuko was stirring, his whole body wracked with pain. His eyes opened and he looked up, seeing Katara standing just in front of him. She looked hurt, ready to drop, but she was fighting; her nimble hands were weaving, sending a shower of ice raining down upon her opponent. Zuko saw the man throw up an arm, but the sharp ice caught him, slicing open the arm he used to protect himself. The man said something he could not hear but then the electricity was crackling around him; Zuko pushed himself up, his voice weak as he tried to warn her. But it was too late.

The cloaked man let it loose and the blue lightning came straight for her. She threw up a shield of water, but she was weak, too weak to fight like she usually would. She was knocked off her feet, thrown across the room, the injury to her body apparent. Zuko felt his heart twist, but he could do nothing, he couldn't even stand let alone fight. He had never felt so helpless. He struggled, watching as the man crossed the room, to reach down and grasp Katara by the hair, yanking her upwards. He was speaking, but like before, Zuko could not hear the words; he threw Katara back down to the ground, where she lay unmoving at his feet. The man then turned, pinning Zuko with his gaze; a moment passed and across the room, the ceiling was threatening to cave in. The man knew time was up, he had to leave; there would be no rescuing the Fire Lord, the ceiling would fall through before he could be reached. With a laugh, he turned, knocking out the rest of the broken panels in the window; bending down, he picked up the girl, throwing her unconscious body over his shoulder. Zuko could only watch as he climbed out the window, disappearing from sight.

"Ka-Katara!" His vocals rang out and Zuko fought to rise up, to chase them down, but he staggered and returned to the floor. Above him, the ceiling creaked, threatening to fall in all around him. The smoke was filling his lungs and he felt the darkness closing in around him. The very last thing he remembered was the sound of the ceiling as it finally gave way… But he thought… He heard another's voice. Her face flashed before his eyes as the darkness claimed him and then, it was over.

[ x x x ]

The days passed and with baited breath, the Fire Nation waited for their Fire Lord to open his eyes. Though much of the west wing of the palace was destroyed, the east wing still remained intact. His survival was everything. Iroh remained at his bedside, never leaving, his eyes tired, his face grim. One morning, just after dawn, he began to stir. Zuko felt no pain as he returned to the waking world; his gold eyes fluttered open and a moment later, everything came flooding back to him. "Katara!" He gasped, sitting up so fast he nearly tumbled from the bed.

"Nephew, calm down," Iroh exclaimed, putting his hands out onto the young man's shoulders, keeping him in place on the bed. "You must stay calm. Your injuries have only just been healed." He gently pushed Zuko back against the pillows, though he looked as if at any second he would spring from the bed. "You sustained serious injuries, both burns and a few broken ribs. You've only just had your last healing session a few hours ago. You need to rest."

"Rest? How can I rest when she's _out there_?!" Zuko bellowed, throwing his hands up, his anger rising with them. He could see her, battered and broken, caught up in the man's arms, tossed over his shoulder like she was nothing. He had taken her… why? Because he had not been able to take him? Or perhaps because he knew she was the one he had put up to finding them out? No matter how one looked at the situation, it was his fault she had been captured. "We have to find her." He looked up, meeting his uncle's gaze, who merely nodded. "Please tell me… Tell me someone has already been looking for her?"

At least he could bring him the slightest comfort by telling him the answer. "Yes, her Squad has been out searching for her every waking moment." Zuko could hear the silent _however_ that did not fall from his uncle's lips and he bid him to speak. Iroh heaved a heavy sigh, the hand in his pocket clenching around something. Pulling it from within, he set it into Zuko's hands, unable to look him in the face. "They found it just outside the palace gates," he explained softly, finally looking up as Zuko traced the outline of the design etched into the necklace's pendant. His amber eyes were hardened with grief, with his guilt. He knew his nephew harbored feelings for the young waterbender, strong feelings. Feelings he knew were returned, whether or not Zuko knew it was another matter. "Fear not, we will find her. We will save her. But you need to rest so you can. Her men are searching, they will succeed." After several long moments, Zuko gave a nod, falling back against his pillows, knowing full well his uncle would never let him out of the bed. For the moment, he had to hope Katara's squad of men could find her.

[ x x x ]

It was hot, so very hot.

Groaning, she turned, feeling the intense pain of a burn across her abdomen; a sharp gasp left her lips and blue eyes flew open. She was laying on the ground, rocks jabbing at her limbs. Forcing herself up into a sitting position, she looked around, seeing that she was quite alone. Pain engulfed her as she twisted, craning her head to look behind her; all around her was heat in various forms- steam, flames, and worse yet.. Lava. Across the way, only a short way, she could see the start of what she thought was a hole in the ground; though it pained her to do so, she forced herself up onto her feet, staggering across the rocky terrain to the edge.

Peering over the edge, she gasped; she stood at the edge of the volcano, the one she knew was across town from the palace. She knew that below her, at the base of the volcano, there was a small village. If only she might reach it… Taking a step back, she slipped, falling down the side; she fell until she could fall no more, rolling twice and landing amongst the rocks, just inches from a small puddle of lava. Breathing hard, she focused her energy, trying to sit up once more. Her hands inched up, running across her arms, up to her neck… "My necklace!" She cried out, feeling nothing but skin, the space where her necklace usually sat empty. It could have been anywhere. She could only hope it had been lost at the palace and had not been destroyed… "Zuko," she murmured softly, turning her gaze east, to where if she were not behind cliffs, she would have been able to see the palace. She fought to remember the moments before she had been hit by the cloaked man's electricity… Zuko had been unconscious on the ground, knocked out from the explosion the man had let off. She could only hope that the ceiling had not given way or he had escaped before any serious damage could come to him.

"Ah, so you're awake…" A voice rang out and she turned, ignoring the sharp pain that ran across the burn on her abdomen. A man, dressed in a rich cloak of jet black, with piercing brown eyes and a shock of wavy black hair, was standing within earshot, his smile menacing. "I thought perhaps you had died." He continued, coming a little closer, his eyes focused upon her face. Suddenly, his hand was around her throat, yanking her upwards, cutting off her air supply. Choking, her hands grasped at his, trying to pull his fingers free from her throat. After several long seconds, he cast her aside, into a grassy area untouched by the volcano's lava or heat. Gasping for air, while one hand massaged her aching throat, Katara pushed herself up, turning just as the man approached her once more. "You have caused me a lot of trouble," he admonished, as if speaking to a misbehaving child, walking circles around her, observing her. "For what? You do not even belong to this nation, why do you care who rules over it?"

"Because I'm part of this world, because so much was sacrificed to bring peace to the whole world. I'll die before I let you get your hands on it." She spat, her voice raw, a cough following her words. "Zuko is the only one who can unite all four nations," her words caused laughter to erupt from the man's lips. "Laugh all you want, but he'll stop you." Katara knew that Zuko would win- he now had even more of a reason to fight back and win. "You'll never take his crown. I won't let you."

Another wave of laughter and the man inched forward, his eyes gleaming with a maniacal look. " _You_ won't let _me?_ " He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "My dear, you are much closer to death than I…" He observed, coming to stand directly above her, his mouth curving into a smirk. "So perhaps you might stop spitting out threats when you can't even stand, let alone bend." Not to mention, there was not a drop of water for miles. She was alone, weak and unable to bend… Her luck certainly felt as if it had run out. "Now, be a good girl and let me end things quickly." He raised a hand up, a fireball swirling into rotation in his palm.

A hundred thoughts began to swirl as quickly as his fireball; she didn't have many options. Dodging the attack, in any other moment, would have worked. But not today, not in her condition. She knew she couldn't get out of the way in time. And being unable to bend…? It left her feeling fear for the first time in a long while. _You can still bend…_ a voice filled her thoughts, strong and true, hushing all her other racing thoughts. _But I can't…_ She had vowed never to do such a thing again, not since the first time… But then she was looking up, seeing the cloaked man standing before her, fully prepared to murder her right then and there. No, she wasn't going to let it end here, not this way, not yet. Her heart skipped a beat as she sat back, pushing herself a few foot back, pain shooting all through her body. It was now or never.

To his surprise, her hands began to weave a detailed pattern and suddenly, his body went numb; the fire in his palm vanished and he felt himself being drawn down to the ground, unable to control any of his limbs. He had heard of this, this ancient technique of the waterbenders: blood bending. He had thought this girl, so righteous and good, would never have been capable of such a thing. He wasn't so sure he liked surprises like this. "Who are you?" She asked through gritted teeth, rising up to stand on wobbling legs.

"Roku, I was named for the legendary Avatar," he replied, his face twisted to the side, so he could speak when spoken to. "I was Fire Lord Ozai's right hand man, his most loyal subject." That was no surprise, Katara thought to herself, knowing from the start that he had to have been loyal to Zuko's father. "I, like you, cannot think of the Fire Nation falling into the wrong hands.. Can't think of if all the sacrifices made were in vain." He knew the girl was weak, but he could not break free from her bending, and she was not going to give up. Roku had to give her credit, she was strong despite it all. No wonder so many of his men had fallen to her.

Her control was slipping; her hands were shaking and she was moments away from losing control over her bending. She fought to hang on, if only for a little bit longer. "What you're doing is wrong," she stated, taking one tentative step forward, towards where he lay on the ground. "The world has finally found peace, why disrupt it? Why take Zuko's crown?"

"There can never be true peace in this world," Roku replied, a sigh escaping. "The Fire Nation needs a strong leader, someone who can take down its enemies. Zuko is _soft_. He would never kill, not even for his nation."

Katara opened her mouth to speak but she was caught off guard as a flash of fire shot past her. Her hands still held high, she turned around, seeing the several men circling around her. Laughter sounded, starting with Roku until all of the men were laughing at her. "It is over for you," Roku called out, noticing then that the feeling was slowly returning to his limbs; she was losing grip. "Kill her." He ordered and at once, the men were descending upon her. She was knocked aside with a punch, rolling twice, she flipped over a rock and slipped down. Her hand caught one rock, which prevented her from sliding down the side of the volcano. She glanced down and then back up, seeing first the feet of the firebenders as they approached the edge.

This was it then, either let the men take her, or let go. Closing her eyes, Zuko's face flashed before her, and she felt a warmth she could not explain. And then, without another thought, she opened her fingers and began to fall.

And then, everything went black.

[ x x x ]

Zuko wiped his brow, hot beneath the golden sun; he and his companions had been walking for hours, and only finally had they approached the village at the base of the Sozin Volcano. It was a small village, the people within mostly foot soldiers or shop keeps; they were in a frenzy, the people of the village, as they peered out their windows to see the Fire Lord himself outside their gates. Zuko looked up as two men approached the main gate, both men bowing low. "Good day, Sire," one man spoke first, standing upright, extending his hand for Zuko to shake. "I am Rai, the chief of this village. To what do we owe this honor, this pleasure of the Fire Lord in our humble village?"

"I'm searching for someone," he said at once, cutting right to the chase. Almost immediately the man's face changed and he cast a glance to his companion. "A young woman, a waterbender."

The man nodded and Zuko felt his heart skip a beat. "Sire, I believe she is here… But she is sick, she is badly hurt," at his words, Zuko's stomach turned over. "Follow us." He gestured for Zuko and his few companions to follow him, and they wandered down the main road towards a small hut at the very end of the road. "We have a talented healer woman, an old woman who is prone to prophecy. She is the best there is." Rai explained, pointing towards the house. They paused at the door and Rai went in first, leaving the small group outside for only a few minutes. "You may enter, but only you she says," Rai said when he returned, turning to Zuko. "And only for a few minutes." He nodded, pushing past the others to enter the small home.

She lay on a pallet on the floor, her temple and cheek both bandaged; her eyes were closed and the blanket was drawn up to her shoulders, hiding her body from sight. "Fire Lord Zuko," a voice called out, and he spun, finding the old woman sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "You know this woman?" She asked, rising up to her full height and coming towards him. Zuko silently nodding, turning back to face Katara, his hands clenched into fists. "She is lucky to be alive," Lady Chiyo said, her tone matter-of-fact, her wizened hands reaching out to tuck the blanket a little tighter around Katara. "She is strong, a fighter that is for sure."

"What happened? How did she get here?" Zuko asked, dropping to his knees beside her pallet, reaching out his hand to gently touch her uninjured temple.

"She fell." Lady Chiyo responded, her tone soft, knowing it would be hard for him to hear what the girl had gone through. "She was badly hurt to begin with, burned and beat up, but she fell from the top of the volcano. Truly, how she survived, no one will ever know. It's a miracle." Zuko cast his gaze all along her, knowing that beneath the blanket she would be bandaged, every inch of her covered in some sort of wound. "I don't even know her name- she's never woken for more than a few moments."

"Katara, her name is Katara…" Zuko's voice trailed off as he turned back to look at her face, his eyes brimming with emotion. Just knowing she was alive… He had never felt so much relief in all of her life. "I can't even begin to thank you for-" he turned back to the old woman, but fell silent, struck by the strange, faraway look that had fallen into place upon her face. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, waving his hand in front of her face, waiting for her to snap back into reality.

"From the ashes of war rise a phoenix, a phoenix born to wear the mighty crown. The daughter of the moon, the last of her kind, born to unite two nations. The first child born to the phoenix and the moon will rise up as the Avatar, to protect this world from darkness and keep the peace." The words fell in a flat tone, hardly a pause between each word. Chiyo began to repeat the words, her body slowly rocking by the time that she had finished. With a blink of an eye, she snapped, her head lifting up, a confused look taking root upon her features. "Did I… Say something?" She asked, blinking wildly, glancing from Zuko to the girl on the floor behind him.

He quickly repeated the words she had just spoken, his own mind racing. A phoenix? Daughter of the moon? "A prophecy has been told." A voice from the doorway spoke, causing both Zuko and Lady Chiyo to turn towards it. Rai stood before them, Zuko's companions hovering just outside the door, intrigued by the very word _prophecy._ "Lady Chiyo has foretold the future many times before, you can be certain of it's truth." His eyes fell upon Zuko, looking bewildered by the whole situation; clearly, he didn't understand. "It is speaking of you, my Lord." Rai explained, offering the young man an encouraging smile. The phoenix was easy to decipher- as Zuko was indeed the Fire Nation's phoenix. A prince thrown down by his father, only to rise up from the ashes of the Hundred Years War as the new Fire Lord and on the side of the Avatar himself. "Your child will be the next Avatar, that is why the rebirth has not yet occurred."

Now things were making sense. His mind was churning, thoughts swirling as he tried to piece together the rest of the prophecy spoken. _The daughter of the moon, the last of her kind…_ The words echoed inside his mind, his eyes widening as it slowly dawned on him. He turned, his gaze swiveling to fall upon the sleeping Katara, his heart beating so fast he swore it might beat right out of his chest. "Sire, do you understand the rest of the prophecy? Who it might speak of?" Rai was inquiring, drawing Zuko back to reality, away from his own thoughts. A moment of silence and Zuko shook his head, deciding against speaking up about his thoughts.

"Can she travel?" Zuko asked, turning to Chiyo then, who pursed her lips, eyes traveling over the girl, thinking it over.

"Perhaps; she is strong, she will most certainly live. I suppose she may travel tomorrow, if it is only to the palace. But she must be watched over, must not be jostled too much either. You should send for a skilled healer, from the Northern Water Tribe. Send for one now," she said, more so to Rai than to Zuko, who nodded and at once went outside, to send one of Zuko's men ahead to send the message. "Fear not, my Lord, she will be well again, it will take some time, but she will survive. Come, I shall set a pallet for you and you shall stay the night. In the morning you may go." At once she was up, striding about the room with the exuberance of a woman much younger, chattering about this and that. Zuko turned back to Katara, his mind on nothing but the prophecy and what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is safe & Zuko must tell her about the prophecy he heard

Everything was dark.

Eyes fluttering open, Katara could not help but to groan, the pain ricocheting though her whole body; the room was dark, the curtains pulled over the windows, but she could see the night sky behind them. It was apparently very late; she blinked, realizing only in that very moment that she was not where she thought she was. She was back in her room at the palace! But how… How had she gotten there? Struggling upright, she heard the distinct sound of a groggy male voice, telling her she was not alone.

Zuko was draped across the foot of her bed, wakened by her movements; the moment his sleepy eyes fell upon her though, he was snapping up, his hands reaching out, as if he meant to take hold of her. "You're awake," he said, drawing his hands back, and instead drew his chair closer to the head of her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell off a cliff," she said, causing a small laugh to escape him, the somber look he held replaced by a smile. One that looked like it had been the first in days. "I can't believe I'm alive," she then said, sitting back against her pillows, reaching out to tug the blanket away from her. It wasn't worse than she had anticipated, considering she had been anticipating death. Both of her legs were heavily bandaged and her inability to move them told her they were broken. Her body, also bandaged, felt foreign to her; she could feel that at least two of her ribs were broken, if not more. Her right arm, badly burned like her abdomen, ached fiercely, and though not broken it certainly was sprained. Her head ached as well, as she had hit it on her way down the cliff more than once.

"Lady Chiyo said it was a miracle you lived at all," Zuko said, feeling his heart clench at the very thought. Just seeing her as she was then was hard enough; he had already buried one friend, he couldn't imagine having to bury Katara as well. At the mention of the woman, Katara lifted a brow, a silently posed question. "Oh, you don't remember anything at all do you?" He asked, to which she shook her head. "Lady Chiyo is an old woman in the village at the base of the volcano you fell from. She is the one who took care of you until I found you." He gestured about the room then, his eyes settling upon hers. "I looked for you for days, so did your men. We looked for you everyday. No one had any idea where you had been taken." She lifted a hand, inspecting it, flexing her fingers, a dark look passing over. "Are you okay…? Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked at once, moving a little closer, a hand reaching out to gently brush across her bruised temple.

Katara let out a breath, shaking her head; the pain was one thing, but remembering what she had done…? "I used blood bending." She admitted, hanging her head as if shamed by it. Zuko blinked, sitting back slightly, wondering for a moment if he had heard right. That's what she was so upset about?

"It saved your life, obviously," he replied, shaking his own head, looking at her with a soft gaze.

"I swore I would never do that again, not after…" She trailed off and they both knew what she was speaking of. The time almost six years ago, when Zuko had taken her to find the man who had killed her mother. Bloodbending made her feel ill, disgusted by the control it took over its victim. To be in total control over another, to bring them down… That wasn't who she was. She was not a blood bender, she was a waterbender.

"It doesn't matter what you swore," he spoke up, forcing her gaze back up and onto him. "You did what you had to, to survive. Not because it gave you pleasure or you wanted to do it. No one can fault you for protecting yourself. I never would." His words brought a wave of tears brimming in her sapphire eyes and she blinked against them, reaching out to take his hands with hers. "Don't think about it, don't ever doubt yourself because of it." He flashed her a smile and gently squeezed her hands. "Now, you really need to lay back and rest." She opened her mouth to protest but at once he was shaking his head, speaking before she even had a chance to. "No arguing, this is an order from the Fire Lord himself." His comment earned him a laugh, though she winced, the sudden movement causing her pain. "There's a healing woman from the Northern Water Tribe on the way." In truth, the woman would be there any day, as it had been over five since she had been sent for.

Looking over him, it was only then that Katara noticed the bandage over his right eye, the way he kept his one arm tucked against him. "You're hurt, aren't you?" She asked, suddenly sitting up, pinning him with her intense, somewhat angry gaze. "Did you even rest yourself?" Her blue eyes moved up and then down, inspecting him, looking for more injuries hidden from her. "I remember now…" She bit her lower lip, remembering the moment before she had been taken, when he had been lying motionless on the ground.

"Yes, yes I did… My uncle wouldn't let me leave the bed for three days." He said with a laugh, forcing her lips to twitch with a small smile. "I'm fine though, really. Just a few bruised ribs, broken arm…" He waved his good hand, as if it were no big deal. But she gave a little gasp and reached for his injured arm, ignoring the protests that left his lips. "Katara, you don't-" but she had already begun; her nimble hands, battered as they were, began to weave the water from a pitcher on her nightstand. It flowed over her whole hand and it began to offer a steady glow, a glow much like that of the moon itself. Zuko felt warmth flooding from the spot she touched, all up and through his arm. In an instant, he felt everything shift and just like that, his arm was healed. Her hand then was extending, fingers gingerly pulling back the bandage across his temple. Her warm palm was rested across the injury and then, just like his arm, the wound healed up to leave behind not even a trace. "You don't have to…" His words trailed off, knowing it took a lot of her energy to do what she had done; but she was smiling as she lay back, inspecting instead her own fingers which had also been healed.

"I always have to," she replied with a shrug, feeling the weight of drowsiness falling over her entire body. "I'll never turn my back on someone who needs me." Zuko could not help but to smile as he watched her slink down, sleep catching her only moments after silence descended. His mind turned back, to the moment he had thought he'd lost her… _Forever_. It sent shivers down his spine. His hand clutched at hers, gently enough as not to wake her, and his mind turned to the prophecy spoken only a few days before. Katara was the last waterbender born to the Southern Water Tribe, she had been the target of the Fire Nation when she was a child… But her mother had sacrificed herself to save her, knowing Katara had a bright future to find. For a long while, no one had known the last waterbender had survived, not until the rumors began to fly that she was traveling with the Avatar. She was the only person the prophecy could have been speaking of. Leaning down, he lightly brushed his lips over hers, hovering for only a moment; and then he slipped from her rooms, to leave her to rest and to straighten out his raging thoughts.

[ x x x ]

Despite the best efforts of the healers, they could not stop Katara from rising from her bed a mere four days after their arrival. She waved them away, promising to sit often and keep herself hydrated, and assured them she knew her body's limits. Her bones had been healed and no trace was left of her many minor cuts, burns, and bruises. Though the awful burn she received the side still remained, it was partially healed and the pain didn't trouble her all that much. And while her head ached when she'd been up too long, it too was well on its way to being healed. The healers had been impressed by her ability to heal herself- a trait not all that common within the world of bending. The elder woman said it was because she was special, the last of the Southern Tribes; "You have a special place in this world- a place not yet discovered, one that will take you above being a war hero." She had said on the second day, when she was doing one of several daily healing sessions Katara's injuries required.

 _A special place in the world?_ She thought to herself, a sigh escaping her, blue eyes staring upwards at the ceiling, hands loosely clasped behind her back. Katara silently scoffed, turning the corner, heading towards the throne room corridor, which was still being rebuilt after the fire. She ran a hand through her hair, passing beneath the archway that lead into the room, which was nearly finished after it's second burning. "Lady Katara, how nice it is to see you," she was greeted from across the room and she turned to find Iroh coming towards her, his smile wide.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, gesturing towards the workers, whom Iroh had been speaking with upon her arrival.

"Oh, yes," he said, turning back to glance at the men at work. "Ling was kind enough to show me the plans for the rest of the rebuild, not to mention watching Earthbenders is quite amazing." The decision had been made to create the rebuild from stone, as opposed to its prior components. It was rumored that all of the palace would be done in stone eventually. "How are you?" He then asked, returning his gaze to her, his dark eyes surveying her face. "I had heard you left your bed, so unlike a waterbender, so willful and stubborn. The Fire Nation suits you like it suit's a Fire Blossom."

Katara blushed at his words, shyly adverting her gaze only a moment. "I'm well, really. It feels good to be up, especially after knowing how close I was to death." How could she lay in bed for days, if not weeks, when she had been almost over the threshold of death? "The rebuilding seems to be going well," she observed, turning to face the elaborate stone work surrounding them. "It is beautiful."

Beside her, Iroh chuckled, always amusing young people were. "Previous Fire Lords are probably rolling in their graves, but," he paused, turning to face the stonework as well. "Change is needed. After the war, after Ozai, it was time for a change." He shrugged then, turning back to her, to see her nod, her always intense gave falling upon his face. "You didn't just come here to admire the renovations," he said after a moment, amused by the blush that spread across her cheeks. Busted. "You might find him outside the Council's chamber- he was meeting with them this morning." At once, Katara folded her arms over her chest, turning her head, as if to say _that's not what I'm doing here,_ but there was no fooling Iroh. "He was worried sick over you," Iroh said softly, causing her to look up, a brow arched ever so slightly. "I could only force him to stay in bed a few days before he was out looking for you. And he didn't stop until word came that a girl had been found in the village." Iroh smiled at the look that crossed her features, his hand reaching out to gently touch hers. "He cares for you unlike any other."

Listening to Iroh's words, she could not stop the smile from curving upon her lips; to hear the words spoken, that Zuko cared for her this much… Katara mutely nodded, unsure of what to say as a response. But luckily for her, Iroh always had a lot to say. "He's not so good at admitting his feelings, so I have to do it for him." His nephew was notorious for being a little "lacking" in the expressing of feelings department, so sometimes he had to help him along. "Well, go on then, go find him." He said with a laugh, waving her away. Taking a few steps back, Katara nodded again, before turning on her heel to walk from the room. She stopped only once, to turn back to Iroh and wave before she disappeared out the door.

Walking down the corridors, Katara took one turn, and then another, and found herself heading down the corridor that held the room where the Council met. And sure enough, they were dispersing, the Councilmen heading past her, each one offering a nod as they went by. She paused in the doorway, looking into the room where inside, Zuko sat at his desk looking over a parchment. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up, but upon seeing her his expression morphed from disdain to surprise and then happiness. He was on his feet at once, coming towards her, not even thinking about what he was doing; his arms came around her, gently as they could, and he was kissing her.

Zuko had not expected to see her standing there; she was thin, but she was glowing like the sun itself. He rose up, unable to stop himself from moving towards her. His arms were around her, embracing her gently, pulling her close to his chest. She fit perfectly. His lips found hers and he raised up a hand, weaving her dark locks between his fingers, wishing for the moment to never end. But then it hit him: if she was there, then she wasn't in bed. And if she wasn't in bed, she wasn't resting. His hands draped over her shoulders and he pushed her back, gently as he could, to hold her arms length. "You shouldn't be here, you should be in bed, resting." He admonished, his golden eyes widening as they looked into her blue ones. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room, you shouldn't have gotten up so soon! You nearly _died_ Katara! You-"

"Zuko, Zuko please, just stop." Katara interrupted with a laugh, waving her hand dismissively. "That's why I have to be up! I almost died, I can't waste what I've been given." She continued, focusing her intent gaze upon his face, a somber look within their depths. A smile came next and she stepped closer to him, her shoulders lifting in the smallest of shrugs. "Besides, I feel fine." She did, in all actuality. It felt good to be up and to be moving and just to be _alive._ She knew from talking with the healers that she had come incredibly close to dying, so close it was nothing short of a miracle. Her mind clicked back to what the head healer had mentioned, about her having a special task she had not yet completed… "I wanted to ask you something." She then said, steering the conversation into another direction entirely. "Can you take me? To where I fell from? To where they found me? I'd like to meet Lady Chiyo as well."

Hearing her question, Zuko arched a brow, momentarily wondering if that was a good idea. But he knew better than to argue with her- if she said she felt fine, then he would have to step back and let her be. He didn't want to be overbearing, despite the fact he could not help but to worry over her. "I can. We can go tomorrow." He said, knowing that if he took her, he would have to tell her about the Lady Chiyo's spoken prophecy. "But, can I talk to you about something…?" It was his turn to question her and she at once nodded, blue eyes brightening at the thought of getting out of the palace. He opened his mouth, but found he could not find the words- how did he explain it all? However, before he had the chance to think about it, the door behind them swung open and in walked an advisor.

At once they both sprang apart, both flushing a little, a nervous smile teetering on Katara's face. The squire bowed to Zuko, but turned to Katara to speak. "My apologies for interrupting, but there is a visitor here for you, Lady Katara." Blinking, Katara shot Zuko a quick glance, wondering to herself just who would have come all this way just to see her. "They are waiting in the dining hall." Nodding, she offered Zuko a quick, respectful bow and then slipped out the door past the squire, well aware that Zuko was close behind her.

She walked along the main corridor and once out of sight, Zuko caught up to her, grabbing her hand to stop her from walking. "I really have to talk to you," he said, his tone forcing her to arch a brow in surprise. "Tonight, I'll come to you." She nodded and then he let her hand go, allowing her to enter the dining hall first, he following only moments later.

Katara entered the room and time came to a stand still; she blinked twice, a hand reaching up to rub at her eyes, certain she was hallucinating the sight before her. "Sokka!" She cried out a second later, her voice hitching with a sob as she ran towards her brother. She flew into his arms and felt his warmth, felt the strength behind them, and all at once she was a little girl again. "I can't believe you're here." She murmured, tears falling freely down her cheeks as Sokka pulled back, his hand reaching up to brush away a stray strand of hair. He then turned, brother and sister suddenly both remembering they were not alone. Sokka broke away to step up to Zuko, preparing to offer a bow to the reigning Fire Lord, but Zuko had other plans. He reached out, embracing the other quickly, truly happy to see the male. It had been far too long.

"I had been planning on coming, I was on my way, but I was moving slowly. Enjoying the countryside," Sokka replied, his voice only a little deeper than the last time Katara had spoken to him. He seemed to have grown inches though, Katara noted the height difference between them was much different than before. "I stumbled into a village at the base of that volcano on the western border…" His eyes darkened, his stomach tightening at the memory of what came next. "An old woman came right up to me and asked if I had spoken to you recently." His gaze swiveled to fall back upon his little sister, forcing himself not to reach out for her once more. He could not help but to stare for a moment, so caught up in the moment; he had not been certain what he would have found here, but here she was, seemingly in perfect health. Sokka also could not help but to notice the beauty that she had become; no longer the somewhat tomboyish girl, but an elegant woman with a face of perfection. "I told her I hadn't and she told me I needed to." Sokka blinked, remembering the terror that had gripped him when speaking to the woman. "She said you had fallen from a cliff. A _cliff,_ Katara!" Now that he looked a little more closely, he could see that she favored her right side, telling him she was in fact injured in some way. Taking her hand, he lead her across the room to sit at the table, dropping into one chair beside her, Zuko taking the other. "Tell me what happened, tell me right now."

Over the next half hour, she and Zuko recanted to him what had been going on the last year she had been in the Fire Nation; they told him of the threats against Zuko's throne and Katara's squad of loyal men she lead. Then she told him what had happened the night the palace had been attacked. "I woke up at the top of the volcano," she replied, realizing that not even Zuko knew all the details of the moments before she had fallen. They had only just begun to come back to her the day before and it sickened her to remember the pain, the fear… But it was over, it was behind her. And she would find the man responsible and she would take him out. "The man who attacked the palace, his name is Roku." Both male's eyes widened at the familiar name.

At once, Zuko knew who she spoke of. "Him?" He spoke through clenched teeth, a fist coming down atop the table in fury. Both siblings shot him a questioning glance and he shook his head, many memories flooding his thoughts. "He was the one to advocate my father disowning me. He was the one to convince him to duel me for disobedience." The man was cruel and an extremely skilled firebender, the proof being the results of his and Katara's duel. He shuddered, remembering the man clearly. To think that he had been the one behind it all… He should have known. Roku had been his father's best friend, or as close to one as Ozai could have had. He was as loyal as he was mad; it was more than likely that he was the push Ozai had needed to give into his own darkness.

"He meant to kill me," Katara continued after Zuko told her to go on, his golden eyes darkened by his memories. She turned to look at Sokka, who pursed his lips, listening closely to every word that fell from her lips. "He tried to strangle me, but he wanted to use his bending, that's what makes him feel so powerful." She could still remember how it felt to have his hands at her throat, closing off her air supply. "While he prepared to attack, I used blood bending and got away." She turned away, absently touching a hand to her side, which was beginning to ache. "But his men arrived and they took me down. I rolled off the edge of the cliff but I was able to grab a rock before I fell." She felt her stomach tighten, realizing she was about to admit something aloud she had never thought she would. "They were standing above me, seven of them… I couldn't fight back, I was too weak. It was let them take me out or let go…" She trailed off, her head bowed, eyes staring down at the top of the dining table. "So I let go."

Her words struck him and Zuko sat back slightly, all thoughts of Roku suddenly abandoned. She had _let go_?! So, she had not been thrown or knocked off, but had allowed herself to fall to what she had thought would be her own death. She would have rather had died then let those men take her out- and did he blame her? No, not in the slightest. He reached out a hand, putting it over hers, despite Sokka's presence, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up a moment later, offering him the smallest of smiles, one that did not reach her eyes. Who knew what those men would have done to her had they gotten their hands upon her and that thought alone filled him with more anger than he had ever felt before. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through that day- from the fight at the palace, to the second solo fight with Roku, to deciding to die on her own rather than by the hands of the enemy. Zuko silently vowed that he would take Roku down, with his own hands he would destroy him.

[ x x x ]

It was late.

Katara had only just parted ways with Sokka a short time ago, who after their long talk with Zuko, had returned her to her rooms to sit there, insisting she rest after one of her healers came inquiring about her. Her rooms were shrouded in shadow, the curtains parted to let in the moonlight; a soft knock on the door had her looking up, her voice calling out "come in" a moment before the door opened. Her lips curved into a smile and she beckoned him to come to her, his footsteps heavy on the stone floor. "I thought you weren't coming." She said as he closed the door behind him, a sly smile on his lips.

He turned back to look at her and was momentarily struck by her beauty; the moonlight pouring in through the window illuminated her like a goddess. Her long, dark hair fell in its soft waves about her face, those blue eyes of her sparkling in the white lunar glow. She arched a brow, pulling a face that spoke everything she was thinking. "You're beautiful," he said softly, coming forwards to sit beside her on the bed; and suddenly, just like that, he could see it. He could see them, in this same place, but in a different time. She was leaning back against her pillows, something soft and warm cradled in her arms. All at once he felt a range of emotions that he could not explain, but the one he knew… Joy. So much joy it was as if his heart might burst. And then the moment was gone and he was left to stare at her beautiful face, her arms empty, but her smile the same as it had been. "I wasn't sure if you would be asleep or not," he admitted a moment later, gesturing at the clock beside her bed. "It's late."

"Sokka only just left half an hour ago," she replied, scooting over to make a little extra room for him on the bed beside her. "He probably would have slept on the floor if I hadn't forced him out." She smiled, knowing her brother meant well- he had always been protective, had always wanted to do what was best for her. And she could only imagine how he felt, learning about her the way he had. She couldn't begin to think how she would have reacted if the roles had been reversed. "He wants me to go home." She said suddenly, a small chuckle escaping her, her head shaking. "Of course I told him no and that I wasn't going anywhere… Not permanently anyways." She sat up a little straighter, idly smoothing her hand over the blankets. "I like living here, to be honest. It's strange for a waterbender I know, but I really do like it here." She looked up then, meeting his gaze, seeing the smile that lit up his features.

"The Fire Nation suits you," he said, repeating the words many others had spoken to her over the last year, happy to hear that she liked it here. He had always wondered if she secretly wished to go home- wondered if she longed for the snow and cold of the Southern Water Tribe. "But… My advisors have been telling me to take a trip, to visit other nations. Perhaps you would go with me? We could visit your home and your grandmother." He watched as her face lit up, an excited look flashing into her eyes. "You've done so much for me… I want to do something for you too." He continued, fishing into his pocket suddenly, pulling out something she had not expected to see.

"My necklace!" She cried, reaching out to take it from his hands. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingertip over the engraving; the necklace had been given to her grandmother, who then had given it to her daughter, Kya, Katara's own mother. After her death, the necklace became Katara's, and she had very rarely taken it off. It was the constant reminder of who she was. "You found it?" She asked, looking up at him, her eyes misty, her lips wobbling as she tried to find the words to speak.

Nodding, Zuko reached out to take the necklace back, gesturing for her to turn around; he fastened it around her neck, his hand tingling as her hair tumbled over his hands. "One of your men brought it to me. It must have broken during your fight and fallen when Roku took you. They found it just outside the palace gates." He explained as she turned back around, her blue eyes holding a look he had never seen before. "I wanted to give it back to you right away, but with everything that's happened since then, I just didn't have the moment."

Katara reached out, embracing him tenderly, her tears still flowing freely. "Thank you, Zuko… Thank you so much." She whispered, so thankful to have the one thing of her mother's returned to her. It was the only thing she had left of her and to have thought it was gone forever had hurt more than any physical pain. Pulling back, she wiped at her eyes, a shaky laugh escaping her. So many good things had happened in such a short amount of time, it was almost unreal. But after all that had happened… she supposed she deserved a good turn of events. "Tell me… What did you want to talk about?" She recalled him saying so earlier in the day, that being the whole reason for this late night meeting.

For a moment, Zuko was silent; how was he supposed to explain to her what had been said? More so, how did he admit to her his own interpretations of the prophecy? "It's…" He already was fumbling, unsure of what words to use, of how to tell her what she needed to know. She had to know. He couldn't imagine how he might feel if the roles were opposite, he would want to know, and so would she. "The woman who saved you, Lady Chiyo… She's a prophet they say." He began and at once he saw the look that passed over her face. "You remember what Sokka said, don't you?" He asked then and she thought back, remembering then exactly what Zuko was speaking of. "He knew he was your brother before they had exchanged even one word. And she knew he didn't know what had happened to you."

"Yes but… What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, blinking as she sat back, legs crossed, her side aching somewhat. She could tell he was struggling to say something and she remembered what Iroh had said, that sometimes he needed help explaining himself and his feelings. "Just tell me Zuko. You can tell me anything." She said with a nod, hoping her words of encouragement would help him along.

A heavy sigh was heaved and Zuko knew he had to just come right out and say it, or else he never would be able to. "She spoke a prophecy the day I came to the village and found you." He pinned her with his gaze, forcing himself to look her in the eyes as he told her. "One that I think is talking about you… And me." He watched her face closely, as she first looked surprised and then a look of wonder passed and her blue eyes became inquisitive, rather than anything else. _Say it,_ her voice broke into his thoughts and he realized she had spoken them aloud. "The prophecy?" He asked and of course she nodded, because what else would she have meant? A deep breath came next and then he parroted back the words he had long since memorized: "From the ashes of war rise a phoenix, a phoenix born to wear the mighty crown. The daughter of the moon, the last of her kind, born to unite two nations. The first child born to the phoenix and the moon will rise up as the Avatar, to protect this world from darkness and to keep the peace."

Katara listened intently to the words that he was speaking, her heart hammering hard within her chest. "The daughter of the moon… The last of her kind…"Katara repeated the words he had just said, her stomach turning over. "That is talking about me." There was no doubt really, who the prophecy spoke of. She was the last waterbender born from the Southern Water Tribe, the last of her kind. Waterbenders gained their power from the moon itself, so one could indeed say they were born of the moon. She felt a strange feeling creeping up as she recalled the old woman healer yet again, telling her she was born to do something special. Could this… could this be it? Her eyes locked onto Zuko's as her mouth opened to speak, but no words could come out. It was clear that the phoenix referred to him; he had been the firstborn, the one who was born to wear the crown of the Fire Nation. Rising up from the ashes of a war, he had been crowned only days after the war had ended. "The first child… Will be the Avatar…?" Her mind was racing. "Is that… Is that why the Avatar has not yet been reborn?" She looked into his eyes and saw the answer already there. Everyone had always said, always assumed that Aang had merely died within the Avatar state, which would have ended the cycle… But she had always thought differently. Was this perhaps the proof of that?

Zuko slowly nodded, though from the look upon her face, Katara had already answered her own question. It all just fit together too well to ignore. "That's not all," he said suddenly, deciding on impulse to tell her everything else. "I've been dreaming about Aang." Katara tilted her head to the side in thought, wondering what his dreams were about. If they were the same as her own. "It's never the same, but always similar… He always repeats one thing though… 'They're waiting for you…' I never really understood until the last one I had." He lowered his gaze, remembering the dream clear as day. "He told me the prophecy would soon be told, and that he was ready to cross over. That he can't until the next Avatar is born." Zuko looked up then, meeting her gaze that was steady and strong.

"I've had similar dreams," she admitted after several moments of silence, a sigh escaping her slightly parted lips. "He always told me that you and I have to find the new Avatar, that only we could do it." She turned away, only to rise up from the bed, her hand lightly pressed to her aching side. Zuko stood up as well, his concern evident, but she waved him away with a small smile. "I never thought… I always assumed…" She shook her head, trailing off as she turned to the window, peering out into the darkness, the moon covered by clouds. She had always thought it was her mind's way of dealing with the grief of losing Aang. But now… Now she had to wonder if those had not been dreams at all, but Aang coming to her in the only way he could. "Where do we stand?" She asked, her fingers clutching at the windowsill. "We've never talked about it, never spoken about it… You're the Fire Lord, I'm a peasant from the South Pole… We've hidden whatever it is we are from the world because we know what they would say." Turning back around to face Zuko, she fell silent, merely staring at him, so many thoughts crossing her mind.

In an instant he was coming towards her, enveloping her into his arms. "I only want you, Katara," he said softly, looking down into her face, her blue eyes shining. The clouds passed by and the moon began to glow once more, its soft light wrapping around both of them, bathing them in it. "No matter what anyone says about your birth or about mine. Why do you think I've put off my marriage for so long? Why I've denied all the women paraded in front of me by my advisors? Because there is no one but you."

"This can't be the only reason we're together," she whispered, so softly that for a moment, Zuko wasn't so sure she had even spoken aloud. He leaned down, tipping his forehead against hers, his palms cupping either side of her face.

"I wanted you before the prophecy. I'd want you even if the woman said she made it all up and we came to realize the dreams were nothing." He heard her soft laugh and he brought his lips to meet hers, his hands moving up to entangle themselves into her hair. "Katara, you're everything to me…" He said simply, his words whispered, words he had wished he'd said months ago. She replied by kissing him herself, with as much passion as she could muster. Enough to make him weak in the knees.

He took her hand and guided her back to the bed, climbing into it beside her; he cradled her against him, his face nestled in her sweet smelling hair, one arm draped across her hip. She was silent, but he knew she was still awake, even as the minutes ticked by and an hour had passed. "Zuko?" She spoke up, pulling him from his own thoughts. "You're everything to me, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gives a big "fuck you" to his advisors when it comes to choosing his bride.
> 
> oh & katara gets some shocking news.

"I have chosen a bride."

Zuko's words rang out among his advisors, their curious glances quickly exchanged and then their gazes refocused upon their Fire Lord. For the first time, he looked dead set in his decision. There was no uncertainty behind it. Beside him, Iroh sat quiet, though he could not stop himself from smiling; Zuko had told him of his decision early that morning, a decision he most certainly agreed with. "Sire, that is most welcome news," one man spoke up, a smile spreading from him to the others, as they all nodded in earnest. "Which woman have you chosen?"

"Lady Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

His advisors exchanged a new look, this time they were the ones to look uncertain with a decision. "Lady Katara? But Sire, she is…" Another advisor piped up, trying to choose his words carefully. "She is a peasant. Surely you liked one of the others?" At once, he regretted his words; Zuko was on his feet in an instant, a fist slamming down upon the table.

"She is no more a peasant than you," he snapped, turning his amber eyes onto the many faces within the room. The man mumbled an apology and silence descended as Zuko met each of their gazes before falling back into his chair. "She is a woman of many qualities. She is strong and willful, but she is loyal and faithful. She has served the Fire Nation for a year now and before that, she was at the Avatar's side throughout the duration of the war." There was no denying his words, the advisors knew, and in truth there really was no reason to deny a marriage between the two of them besides her parentage. "You wished for my marriage to secure the peace between our nation and another, and this one will do so. Katara is a friend to the Northern Water Tribes and they will be glad to see the unity of the Fire Nation to a waterbender." This too was true, they all knew, and it would be good to have the Northern Tribes as an ally, should anything ever happen with their relationship with the Earth Kingdom. And in truth, not one man there had any true qualms with the girl- despite being from another nation, she fought to protect theirs as if it were her own. And after her recent battles where her life had almost been lost, all for their Fire Lord and their nation… Well, it really didn't take more than that to convince them.

"If that is your choice, sire, we will gladly accept her as our queen." The head advisor said with a flash of a smile, easing Zuko's temper and each and every man in the room nodded their assent. "Shall we make the announcement this evening?"

At that, Zuko shook his head, his eyes gleaming. "To be honest, I haven't asked her yet, so you may announce it once I do so." And that was all that Zuko could think of then; during the whole rest of their meeting, he could think of nothing else but Katara. To think, his advisors, men once loyal to his father, had grown to accept him and would now accept her to rule beside him. He had never thought it to be so easy, but she had proven herself in their eyes all on her own. Zuko could think of nothing else, could only think of how he would ask her, what he would do as far as a ring… It all was so much more important than anything else the meeting was about.

The moment it ended, he was on his feet, rushing from the room without so much as a backwards glance. He sped along the corridors, turning left and then right, stopping at a door he had not yet knocked upon. Reaching up, he knocked twice, and heard the distinctive male voice reply "come in." Opening the door, Zuko came face-to-face with a sword, the wielder holding his arm out, a layer of sweat across his brow. "Oh, Zuko," Sokka replied, lowering his sword and sheathing it at his side. To keep himself adept, he practiced with his sword at least three times a week, if not more. "What's up?" He asked, concern briefly passing over his features. "Is everything okay? Is it Katara?"

"She's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you… About her." Zuko said, reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair, amber eyes meeting Sokka's blue. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to speak to Sokka first, because the siblings were so close. "I want to marry her."

Sokka blinked, a little taken aback by the comment, but in all honesty he wasn't that surprised. He wasn't the best with women, but he knew the look of love when he saw it. He had seen it the day he had arrived, when Katara had been speaking about her ordeal with Roku. He could see the way Zuko looked at her, and how she had looked at him. It was plain as day. And in truth, Sokka couldn't think of anyone better for his little sister. He reached out, laying his hand over Zuko's shoulder, his grin wide. "It'll be nice to have a brother," was his response, and both males laughed, Zuko feeling a weight off of his shoulders. Knowing he had the support of his friend and her brother made it even better than having the support of his advisors. The support of his friends was what mattered most.

[ x x x ]

The days had passed, turning into weeks and then months. Things had changed those last few weeks, once she and Zuko went public with their courtship. Suddenly, her place was at his side for everything, and she loved it. She had attended a few of his weekly meetings with his advisors, had even had one of her own to discuss the rebellion leader Roku. She had always been well-respected within the Fire Nation, but now she was looked upon in a new light; it was already rumored amongst the nations that she would surely become Zuko's queen, despite the short tenure of their relationship. The people of the Fire Nation cheered for her on the street, they looked upon her as both their future queen and a warrior of peace. She was beloved and it felt wonderful to know that most of the world was on their side.

Most of the world, that was.

There was not a day that went by that Katara was not on alert- pacing corridors, checking guard posts, and of course surveying all of the Fire Nation. She and her squad (which she had added three more to, two men and a woman) were constantly traveling, visiting villages and towns, infiltrating and making it known that they would put a stop to the rebellions. From the information they had gathered, the rebellion leaders had grown quite slim- from those they had taken out and those who had decided it was no longer worth it. However, no matter how hard she and the others dug, they couldn't find Roku.

And so, Katara made a decision she hadn't thought she'd make: she went to visit Ozai.

It was mid-afternoon, the sun rising high into the sky as Katara descended the stairs towards the Fire Nation prison. After much debate, it had been decided that Ozai would not be sent to the Boiling Rock and instead was housed in an old prison, one made from stone, one where there were next to no prisoners. The guards bowed to her and let her slip past and she walked along a damp, dark corridor, her only guiding light the torches above each empty cell. At the very end, behind a locked door, was the previous Fire Lord, nothing more than a mortal man. The guards outside his door, already knowing she was coming, nodded their heads as one slipped the key into the doors lock. It swung open and they stepped aside, allowing her entrance. The heavy door then swung shut behind her, but she did not hear the click of a lock, for her own safety she supposed- but from the looks of it, she was in no danger.

The room was bare aside from a single bed, a table and chair, and toiletries. It was dark and empty, sad really she couldn't help but to feel as her blue eyes swept the room. To her surprise, there was a small, framed picture on the desk, one which was of the whole royal family, when Zuko and Azula were but small children. Before darkness had consumed them. "So, you are the woman my son is to marry," a deep voice rang out, bringing Katara back to reality. Her eyes swiveled and they fell upon him, seated on the bed, upright and against the wall, his bearded face smudged with what looked like dirt. No longer did he hold the look of a king, but a mere man with nothing left to live for. He pushed off the wall, coming to sit on the edge of the bed instead, fixing her with eyes so similar to Zuko's it took her breath away. "Ah, it is you," he then said, recognition flashing across his features. "A girl you were then, but you were the Avatar's companion." Ozai gave a gruff laugh as he stood, his full form towering over Katara's, though she kept her head held high. "My jailers speak highly of you and your bending. And they say my son is over the moon for you." He eyed her through narrowed eyes, eyes that were surveying, not quite judgmental in their gaze, but as if she were a piece of meat. "He would marry someone like you."

"Someone like me?" She repeated with a laugh, flipping her long dark hair off a shoulder, pinning him with her intense eyes. "A peasant? A waterbender?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, watching as he stared her down, as if trying to frighten her. But Ozai would quickly see this girl feared no one. "You act as if you insult me, but in truth, you compliment me. I will maybe marry your son, it's not been asked of me. But you can bet if I do, I will be ten times the leader than you ever were. And Zuko is already is high above you."

This time it was Ozai's time to laugh. "If that is the case, why does his kingdom revolt?" He paused, meeting her gaze. "Then why are you here?" He sat back down on the edge of his bed, watching as she swept across the room to sit in the single chair, pulling it out to sit just across from him. "And why you, my own son cannot even pay his father a visit?"

"You are no father to him," Katara scoffed, shaking her head, dark locks tumbling across her shoulders. "Perhaps you were once, but you became consumed by darkness. Perhaps you were a father here," she picked up the framed picture, holding it out to him. "But you stopped being his father a long time ago." She returned the frame to its place and turned back to Ozai, noticing for the first time the look of sadness that lingered in his eyes. "This is not a family visit, this is a business visit. I have a deal for you." She continued and at once, Ozai's eyes sparked and he sat up a little straighter, telling her she had his attention. "If Zuko had his way, you'd be thrown into a volcano and that would be that… I however…" She paused, crossing her legs, hands clasped over her knee. "I have another idea."

Ozai kept his eyes upon the girl- she was pretty, that much was certain, and she certainly seemed to have a strong personality. Had she not been such a well-known waterbender, he would have sworn her to be of the Fire Nation. Though, then he saw it, the necklace so proudly worn about her neck, one undoubtedly passed on to her from someone in her family. He recalled then, when the last of the Southern Water Tribe benders had supposedly been taken out, only to learn that one had been missed. One had been saved. When Avatar Aang had surfaced in the South Pole and it was rumored he was accompanied by a bender from the tribe, he had been surprised to know it was nothing more than a slip of a girl. He wondered if the necklace came from her own mother, the one who had died so her daughter could live. "An idea?" He asked, sitting back slightly, his hands tapping lightly upon his thigh. Those blue eyes were on his face once more and he found it hard to stare back- eyes like he had never encountered before.

"You help me, I'll help you." Katara replied with a quick smile, her words bringing a flash of surprise into his eyes. Surprise that quickly turned to intrigue mixed with a little suspicion. "I need information on someone." At that, he sat up a little straighter, his gaze narrowing once again. "Your man, Roku."

Hearing the name returned him to the days of his youth- Roku, closely related to the late Avatar, had been a childhood friend. They had grown up close and so, Ozai had kept him close once he was crowned Fire Lord. Roku was strong, relentless, cruel one might even say- the perfect man to be behind the Fire Lord. In truth, he would have been a good Fire Lord himself, had he been born into the royal family. It came as no surprise that this was the man behind the rebellions. "What makes you think I would tell you anything? Or what makes you think I even _know_ anything to tell you?"

Katara's lips curved with a smile as her leg came down and she sat up straight, leaning forwards only a little. "Because I'm the only one who can get you what you want." She said simply, to which he arched a brow, a silent question. "I'm the only one who can convince Zuko to loosen the shackles around you. Help me and I'll help you see the sunlight again." She fell silent and she could see that he was pondering her words.

"What makes you think I want that so badly? I've gone this long without it." Ozai snarled, his anger rising at this girl- this girl who was nothing. And yet, she was high above him, stronger than he even was. To think, a peasant born girl would be sitting upon the Fire Nation throne… But the sun… To feel its warmth once again… He turned away, telling Katara that the conversation was clearly over. His eyes closed, he heard her rise up, heard her footsteps as she crossed the room and paused in the doorway.

"When you change your mind, the guards will deliver the message to me."

And then, the door closed, and he was left alone in the darkness of the dungeon once more.

[ x x x ]

It was a week later and Katara sat with Zuko, dining privately in his chambers, late into the evening. Zuko was speaking about a matter in the Earth Kingdom when there came a knock upon the door. "Come in." He called out and a page entered, bowing low to the both of them. "Yes?" He asked, noticing then the folded parchment clutched in the boy's hands.

"I come bearing a message for the Lady Katara," he announced, extending his had for Katara to take the letter, which she did. The boy backed up and then was gone, the door closing behind him. Breaking the seal on the paper, she unfolded it, silently reading the unfamiliar handwriting.

"Who is it from?" Zuko asked as he watched her face for any clues as to the letter's author. A moment later, she thrust it at him, implying for him to take it from her. He turned his eyes down, at once recognizing the handwriting scrawled across the page. "My father?" He said incredulously, lifting his eyes to stare at her for only a moment. "How did you get him to agree to your terms?" He asked, handing the letter back to her, his surprise evident. Zuko had not expected his father to give in, but, as always Katara got what she wanted. She had a way with words, he supposed.

"I gave him what he wanted- a little humanity," she said with a shrug, folding the paper back up and pocketing it. "He's alone, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Even the guards ignore him. He's nothing to ninety-nine percent of the world." Zuko scowled, turning away, and she reached out to put her hand over his, squeezing it gently. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you… But, he's our best chance to stop Roku. If this gets us the information we need, then so be it." A heavy sigh was heaved but then Zuko nodded, his anger gone, after all she was right. She always was.

When they finished, Katara excused herself, immediately returning to her rooms, rooms she had not stayed in much these last few weeks. She had been mainly staying within Zuko's chambers, though every now and again she would return to her own. Sitting down at her desk, she wrote a quick note to be sent to the prison, to alert the guards that she would be returning the next day and that she would be taking their one prisoner out into the courtyard, by order of the Fire Lord himself. She sent it off with a page and when her door had closed, she found herself to be wide awake. It felt strange, after so many sleepless nights, nights spent searching and turning up nothing, that she wouldn't be tired. Her first instinct was to go to Zuko, but she remembered he had to be awake early for a meeting with his advisors and decided not to bother him.

Instead, she climbed into her bed, laying still and silent, the covers drawn up and over her chest. She lay for what felt like hours, the darkness consuming her, but never overtaking her. _Katara…_ Blinking, she glanced around, the familiar voice close to her ear. She swore it was as if he were right next to her bed. Closing her eyes, she felt the world around her begin to sway, and then it was as if she were sinking… Slowly… Then faster and faster until she hit the floor. But she was no longer in her bed, no longer even inside the palace; her blue eyes widened as she rose up, glancing left and then right. _Katara…_ Aang was calling out to her. She spun around and there he was, smiling down at her as he floated upside down, as he had often done using his air bending. "Aang," she greeted with a smile, her eyes filling up, her hands clenching and then unclenching at her sides.

 _Don't cry,_ his voice chuckled as he flipped himself right side up, his feet softly landing on the ground below. _I always hated it when you cried._ He reached out, as if he longed to touch her cheek, but then remembered he could not, so his hand fell limply to his side his gray eyes a little sad. _You and Zuko… You've realized the prophecy._ He spoke up, his easy-going smile returning, his gray eyes sparkling with happiness. _I've waited a long time, I've always been watching… Waiting…_

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell him? We could have…" Katara trailed off, shaking her head, angrily swiping at a tear that she didn't want to fall.

 _Why didn't I tell you the prophecy? Because it doesn't work that way. You had to fall in love on your own first, like you were destined to do._ Aang shrugged, as if he truly hadn't minded waiting all these years. _I wasn't ready to go, anyways. I liked watching over you guys. Zuko's a lot easier to mess with in his dreams._ At those words, Katara choked on a laugh, remembering all of the times they had bickered and teased one another, how they all had done so, how they all had been so happy. _Don't look at me like that, Katara,_ Aang then said sternly, wagging his finger at her, forcing her to smile. _Besides, even when I cross over, I'll never leave you. And your child will meet me someday too. I can't wait to meet them._ There were so many questions she longed to ask, but Katara knew he would never tell, even if he knew the answers. She would simply have to wait until the moments happened. _You're so close to winning, just hold out a little longer,_ he then said, returning her to the present, bringing her back from her own thoughts. The look she shot him must have been a confused one, because he continued on, his echoing voice growing a little softer. _You're on the right track… To secure Zuko's crown I mean._ He then blinked, looking back over his shoulder, as if something were beckoning him. _I have to go…_ She longed to cry out, to force him to stay, but she knew he couldn't. Nodding, she stepped back, watching as he floated up, just as he had always done during his life. _We'll meet again someday… Next time though, you'll be much older._

And then, just like that, he was gone, and she was waking with a start. On the floor, she groaned, rolling onto her side, the blankets draped across her, drawn down when she'd fallen earlier in the night. Blinking, she rose up, leaving the blankets a heap on the floor, turning towards the window which sunlight spilled in through. How long had she been asleep? Rubbing her eyes, she rummaged around, searching for some suitable clothing. Opting for something blue, she threw on the tunic and a pair of dark gray pants, slipping into her shoes, she was out the door as she hastily threw her tousled locks into a braid. "Good morning," she greeted to the various people she met, but never stopped to speak- there was no time, she had somewhere to be.

But all the while, she could not help but to think of Aang and the words he had spoken to her. _Next time though, you'll be much older_ , he had said to her, implying the next time they saw one another would be upon her death. He had come to say goodbye. She absently placed a hand over her abdomen, wondering if the time for her to conceive with Zuko was drawing close. If that were the case, she had to settle things with Roku and help the Fire Nation find peace. Sadness prickled at her, knowing that Aang would no longer come to her… And she wondered if Zuko had received a message similar to hers that night. Pausing in her steps when she came upon one of Zuko's men, she gestured for him to come to her side. "Please, tell the Fire Lord I have gone to take care of some business. I will return in a few hours, however should he need me, he will know where to find me." The young man nodded and scurried off to deliver her message, leaving her to continue on.

Upon arriving at the prison, she took the route down to Ozai's cell, which she entered, pulling the door closed behind her. He was standing beside his desk, looking down at the photo on it, not even bothering to look up as she came into the room. "You changed your mind," she observed, tilting her head to the side as he finally looked up at her.

"So I did," he replied, noticing that she was pale, even a little agitated this time around. He sat down on the bed, gesturing for her to take the chair, which she did. "What do you want to know?" He then asked, getting right to the point, his eyes taking in the sight of her; messy hair hastily tied back, eyes tired as if she had not slept. He had to wonder just what would keep a girl like her up all night.

"Everything." She replied, leaning forwards, fixing him with her gaze. "From start to finish, tell me about him."

[ x x x ]

Arriving at the palace hours later, Katara felt tired, wishing that she might be able to take a short nap. But the moment she entered, Sokka was at her side. "You've been gone all day," he said at once, looping his arm around her slim waist, drawing her down the corridor that lead to Zuko's chambers. "Where were you? The page boy told Zuko you had _business_." He wrinkled his nose, causing a chuckle to escape his sister's lips. He couldn't help but to worry, seeing her in such a state- she looked tired, drawn, not at all like herself. He knew she had been working tirelessly to stop Roku and the remaining rebellion leaders, but at what cost? Sokka could only hope that it would be over sooner rather than later.

As she entered the room, Katara opened her mouth to speak, but found that Sokka had not followed her into the room. Confused, she turned around, to face the chamber, and at once her eyes were widening. Zuko stood alone, dressed in a golden spun tunic, his hair left shaggy as he knew she liked it. He had a small, nervous smile on his features as he came towards her, pressing his lips to hers in greeting. "What's going on?" She asked, casting a glance backwards, half-expecting to see her brother coming into the room. Turning back around, she found Zuko was fumbling in his pocket, wordlessly pulling a small box from its depths. "Zuko, what…" But she trailed off, watching as he opened the box, revealing to her a beautiful ring nestled amongst silk. He picked it up and pocketed the box, reaching out to take her hand with his, silently slipping the ring over her fourth finger.

"Katara, will you…" He broke off as she gasped, flinging her arms around him, eliciting a chuckle from his lips as his arms came around her. "Let me ask you," he whispered, his voice husky, his golden eyes darkening with desire. A laugh escaped her and she pulled back, offering him an apologetic smile, gesturing for him to speak. "Will you marry me?" At once she was nodding, kissing him deeply, her hands on either side of his face. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him, loving how every second of this moment felt.

But then she pulled away, she had to, to be able to finally inspect the ring that he had given her. It was beautifully crafted, three stones, one being a fire nation diamond, its blood red color unique in all of the world. Very rare and she could only assume very expensive. The other two were simpler stones, both golden in color and beautiful as a sunset. Her heart melted at the very sight of it. "It's beautiful," she murmured, turning back to look at him, her smile wide, her eyes damp with happy tears.

Sticking his head into the doorway, Sokka peaked in, eager to see what answer his sister had given. As he had known, she clearly said yes, because as he looked in, the two were kissing, locked in a tight embrace. Sokka let out a cheer and from behind him, a loud cheer responded, telling both Zuko and Katara that more than just Sokka hovered outside the doors. The palace was happy that their Fire Lord had finally settled upon a bride. A bride they could respect and trust, no less, and one who would continue to keep the peace between the nations. Iroh stuck his head inside next, flashing his nephew a smile, his own joy evident.

"Come…" He murmured, taking her by the hand, gesturing for Iroh to come to them. "We'll make the announcement this evening, but first…" He flashed Katara a swift look, to which her response was a giggle, causing Iroh to choke on a laugh. He nodded though, understanding Zuko with ease; at once he was bounding out the door, driving away the small crowd of people, telling them to wait for the announcement that would come at dinner. Until then, the Fire Lord would be _occupied,_ as if none of them knew what he actually meant.

Pulling her by the hand, Zuko lead her into his bed chamber, throwing the door closed behind her. At once he had her in his arms again, his hands making their way all across her body. She shivered beneath his touch, her hands at his waist, absently pulling at the waistband of his pants. Zuko ran his tongue along her lower lip and her response was to part them, allowing him entrance to her mouth. His hands tugged at her clothing, gently and slowly stripping her from them, discarding them along the floor as he backed her up towards the bed. When she reached it, she stumbled, falling backwards, pulling him down with her. Landing safely, he continued to kiss her, his hands exploring her… His palms cupped her breasts, relishing in the softness of her skin, the sound of her little moan enough to make him hard. Her hands undid his pants and he kicked them off as she backed up on the bed, giving him a little more space. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but his voice caught as she took his member into her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Katara," he moaned her name, his head dipping back as she leaned forwards, taking him into her mouth instead. For several, long, wonderful moments he leaned back as she pleasured him, his hands tangled in her long dark tresses. But then he could no longer take it and he pushed her back, climbing atop her while she laughed softly. He grabbed her by the legs, drawing her a little closer, his hand pushing her knees apart. He slid into her, rocking back and forth, groaning as she arched her back against him. She was crying out beneath him, her little cries increasing until he thought she might scream, her nails scraping at his back. Then he felt himself burst and he rolled to the side, panting, his arm outstretched over her; she turned onto her side, reaching for him, and he took her, always surprised by how perfectly she fit against him.

Kissing her temple, he held tightly to her, remembering in that moment how it wasn't so long ago that he thought he might never see her again. He had vowed to himself that he would bring Roku down, to make him pay for what he had done to her, but now he felt the need even more than ever before. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, tired he supposed by her endless running around, and he drew the covers up over them, knowing that soon he too would be asleep. His hand closed over hers and he felt the roughness of the ring beneath his skin and he could not help but to smile- now that he had asked her, and now that she had answered yes, this would be his life from then on.

Every night he would fall asleep beside her and every morning he would wake up there too. Knowing that was the best feeling in the world. Knowing that she was his and that he was hers… It was a feeling that he couldn't even quite explain. The one thing he knew, above all else, was that he needed her. He needed her to survive and so long as she was beside him, he could do great things. They would do great things together.

[ x x x ]

It was a few weeks later that Katara began to notice things were not right.

No matter how soundly she slept, she found herself to be tired. No matter what things she ate, she found herself to be feeling ill. It was the wrong time to be ill, she constantly reminded herself, as Roku and his rebellion were stirring up more and more trouble. She felt as if there wasn't one single day where she had to deal with _something_ , whether it be squashing a rebellion battle or entertaining Ozai, to get what information she could from him. So far, he had given her very little, aside from the history of Roku's family. She now knew of his childhood, how awfully he was treated by his own father. How his mother had died when he was small, too young to ever know what truly happened to her. It made sense, why he was twisted the way he was, why he lashed out in the way that he did. In many ways, Katara felt bad for the man, but that would not stop her from putting an end to his reign of rebellion.

And so, after a little deliberation, Katara decided to call on a healer. But not just any healer, she decided on impulse to travel to the village where she had been rescued from some months earlier. As she pulled up to the gates, the little old woman was already waiting for her, as if she had known all along she would be coming. Hopping down off her ride, Katara approached the older woman, who at the sight of her had broke out into a smile. "Lady Katara," she greeted with a little bow, her bright eyes finding Katara's.

"Lady Chiyo," she replied with a smile of her own, a little shocked when the woman took her by the hand, as if they had known one another all their lives. "I hope I'm not bothering you but… I was hoping I could talk to you." She explained as Lady Chiyo led her down the main path of the village, towards a small hut at the very center. As they walked, the people bowed as she went past, out of respect of both who she was and of who she was to become.

"Bother me?" Lady Chiyo scoffed as the hut door closed behind them, gesturing for Katara to take a seat. "My dear child, this is anything but bothersome. Besides, I knew you were coming any day. That's why I was at the gate. I was waiting for you." She bustled about, setting a teapot over her fire, nimble hands swiftly preparing two mugs as the water began to boil. "You are here for a reason, yes?"

"O-oh… Well, yes, I am…" Katara trailed off, wringing her hands together, unsure where exactly to start. "I'm just not feeling myself," she finally said, lifting her eyes to look at Lady Chiyo, who had fixed her dark gaze upon her, staring openly at the younger woman. Shifting uncomfortably, Katara momentarily wondered if this had been such a good idea…

"Of course you don't, no woman feels right in your condition." Lady Chiyo responded, as if surprised to hear what Katara had said. When the younger woman arched a brow in her own confusion, Lady Chiyo could not help but to laugh aloud at her expense. Pouring her tea, she then reached out to gently pat Katara's hand. "I'm sorry dear, I thought you realized."

"Realized? Realized what?" Katara asked, tilting her head, curls falling across her shoulder. Lifting the mug to her lips, she blew on the hot liquid, cooling it before tentatively taking a sip. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and it was the first thing she'd tasted in a few weeks that hadn't made her ill afterwards.

"That you're pregnant."

At once, the sip of tea she'd swallowed was spit out, the cup nearly tumbling from her shaking hands. "I'm what?" She asked, her voice hitching, her blue eyes widening. At her reaction, Lady Chiyo could not help but to laugh. "How can you tell? You didn't even examine me." Katara went on, sounding skeptical, but Chiyo could already see that it was clicking within the young woman's mind.

"There's no need, my dear. I can see it all over you," the old woman replied with a shrug, taking a long sip of her own tea then. "Women in your condition are quite obvious, though mostly to everyone but her," she added, watching as the girl began to make sense of it all. "You are overtired, yes?" The girl nodded. "Ill after most meals? Foods you once loved make you cringe?" another nod and Lady Chiyo was smiling, nodding her own head. "And you've not bled, have you?" The personal question came as a surprise to Katara, but after a moment she shook her head. In truth, she hadn't even paid mind to missing it, as she assumed it was stress related and nothing more.

So.. That was it then.

"The child you carry, it will be the next Avatar." The old woman said softly, her tone a little more serious than before. Almost instinctively, Katara draped a hand over her still flat abdomen, wondering if the child would be a girl or a boy. And who would it look like, her or Zuko? And then she gasped, thinking of Zuko then for the first time and wondering just how she would tell him this news. They had known it would happen eventually, but certainly not so soon. As Katara opened her mouth to speak, Lady Chiyo's face darkened, but only for a split second. "You should go," she said suddenly, rising up to snatch the teacup from Katara's hands. "Go on now, you must return to the palace at once." Though she was confused, Katara nodded, rising up from her chair to head towards the door.

Only for a moment did she pause, turning back to smile upon the old woman. "Thank you."

Escaping into the sunshine, Katara returned to the gate of the village, peering up into the sky at the blazing sun. It was especially warm out, she noticed, running a hand across her brow. Deciding to leave her komodo rhino behind to rest, besides she wanted this time to think about breaking the news to Zuko. Wandering down the path that lead into the forest, Katara fell into her own thoughts, not truly paying attention to what was going on around her; the rustle of leaves she attributed to the wind, or the snap of a branch that she assumed to be an animal…

From high above in the trees, danger lurked… Watching her from behind a mask, Roku smirked, eyes flashing as he snapped his fingers. At once, three men leapt down from the trees to surround her on the path below. She reacted just as he knew she would, immediately going to the water bottled at her hip. But, his men had the upper hand, the element of surprise. A fourth man dropped down, just behind her, knocking her down with one hard punch to the back. She flew forwards, twisting her body to instead fall upon her back and not her front. Her bottled water was cut from her hip and it rolled away, out of her reach, out of her hands.

The men surrounded her, the heat from the fire in their hands lashing out against her face. "Stand down." A voice suddenly called back and the men immediately backed up as another man stepped up. Pulling herself into a sitting position, Katara looked up as Roku pulled the mask from his face, his face lit up with a grin. "It's been quite some time since we last met," he said as he looked down upon her, his lips twisted with a malicious smile. "You look well." He added, as if he truly did care about her health and well being. Katara gave a snort of laughter, rising up to her feet, hands clenched into fists at her sides. All she could think of was getting to her water, it was her only means of protecting herself. "Though, not quite so well…" He continued, tilting his head, inspecting her. "Ah, yes, that's it…" He turned to his men, who had gathered behind him, waiting for their instructions. "She carries the heir to the Fire Nation in her belly." Katara's heart sunk, knowing that if he knew… Then things could only go from bad to worse. Roku took a step towards her and in an instant, he felt something sharp fly past his cheek. Reaching up, he touched his cheek and his fingers came away bloody. That was when he realized, she had used her own sweat; she was showing off, to make him see it would be wrong to mess with her. And in truth, he had not forgotten what she was capable of.

However, she had yet to see what _he_ was capable of.

"Take her, but do not harm her. There is a child to think of." Roku ordered and at once, all four men were coming at her. She jumped back and held up her arms, trying to make the best decision. Her eyes glanced left, to where the water lay, and she knew if she could only get close enough… Throwing out a palm, she took one man down with blood bending, knowing she had no other choice. It was no longer only about her, it was about her child. Pushing past the body, she reached for her water, but felt the heat of a fireball as it got her in the right arm. Crying out in both pain and surprise, she stumbled, her fingers from her other hand curving around the wound, her blue eyes narrowing. Before her, Roku snapped his fingers once more and a second later, Katara knew it was over. From above her, another of his men fell, knocking her down to the ground once more as he fell from the tree branch. He leaned over her, a swirling ball of fire held closely to her neck, not close enough to burn, but enough so she could feel the heat. "Be a good girl and don't fight." Roku said and he could see the girl wrestling with the decision she had to make- but he already knew which one she would choose. A moment later, she went limp, all the fight rushing out of her. That was when the man pulled back and then took hold of her, yanking her upwards and setting her back onto her feet. He began to tie her wrists together and she was placed at the center of the group- one man on either side and one at the front and the back- the man at the back holding a fireball to her back.

"Take her to the hideout, I will join you shortly." Roku said, watching as his men began to lead the young woman down a nearly hidden path off to the left. When they were out of sight, he whistled and within a few moments, a golden bird appeared from the trees. A prewritten note was attached to the bird's leg and then it was off, to take its master's message to its recipient. Watching the bird go, Roku felt an intense surge of feelings, as he knew his plan was finally being set into motion. Soon, he would have the Fire Lord in his grasp as well, and he could get rid of them both.

[ x x x ]

Seated inside his presence chamber, Zuko was sharing a moment with his uncle. Iroh had come to him with a tray of tea and of course he could not say no. They were speaking of the Earth Kingdom when the messenger hawk swooped in through the open window, taking both of them by surprise. The bird stuck out its leg and Zuko untied its message, surprised that the bird then took off without waiting for a response. "From the General, maybe?" Iroh questioned, speaking of the Army General that was across the country; but as he watched Zuko's face drain of all its color and his hands begin to shake, he knew it was nothing like he had thought it might be. "Nephew?"

With shaking hands, Zuko held to the parchment, his fury so great that he could no longer read the words written upon the page. Thrusting it at his uncle, he curled his hands into fists, fire curling around it as he slammed it down upon the table, then upended it completely, sending everything atop it to the floor. He could hardly breathe, could not even hear the words that his uncle was speaking. His blood was boiling, his anger beyond out of control. Her face flashed before hi eyes and at once, he knew what he had to do. Without a single word, he was racing from the room, ignoring Iroh as he called after him. The moment Zuko had gone, Iroh felt his stomach turn over, his fears mounting as he returned to the letter still clutched in his hand.

_She is mine._

_If you want her to live, meet me in the Forest of Azulon._

_I will keep her alive for twelve hours, if you do not show, I will kill her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko rushes off to save his lady love, no matter the cost.

Darkness had settled, the only light he had to guide him was the moon. It shone down from high above, its soft glow so like her… His hands clenched into fists, his anger surging; it had been six hours since the letter had been delivered into his hands and he was running out of time. Twelve hours would be up before he knew it and the forest was immense… Zuko turned a corner, his amber eyes flashing, looking left and then right. He knew others were out there, Katara's squad of men for one, out there to help him search. But something told Zuko that it would only be he who could find her.

Another hour passed and he was walking down the main path when he noticed the nearly invisible path off the left. It was as if it were man-made, by someone walking between the trees, crushing the plant life beneath their feet. Stepping off the main path, Zuko ducked below a tree branch and began to walk, the darkness closing in around him. Raising a palm, a small rotating fireball appeared, offering him at least enough light to see the ground. He knew he was going away from where the others were searching, as their voices calling out to Katara were growing further and further away. The path grew narrower and then it broke past the line of trees, into a clearing. The clearing was at the base of one of the cliffs that flanked the volcano and built deep into the cliff was a cave. Holding the fire a little higher, Zuko knew without a doubt that he had found the place.

Picking up his pace, he nearly sprinted into the cave, eyes searching for any sign of Katara, or of her captor. The initial opening of the cave was narrow and dark, the sound of his footsteps reverberated against the stone. But as he went deeper inside, it widened and he found himself dumped out into a huge, well-lit chamber. There he saw her- she was on her knees, hands high above her head, shackled together at the wrist, the chains hooked against the wall. Her feet were also chained together, to prevent her from being able to move at all. He froze for a single second but then he was running, throwing himself down at her side, his hands instantly on the shackles, his mind churning with ways to remove them. Her face was bruised, her lower lip split open and swollen; he felt his heart twist, his stomach in knots as he tried to control the anger coursing through him. "Katara," he murmured softly, his palm gently cupping her bruised cheek. However, she did not stir, telling him that she had been knocked unconscious rather recently. His hands lightly trailed across her injured wrists, knowing the wounds were caused by her struggling against the chains- perhaps that was why she had been knocked out, to stop her from struggling.

"Ah, you've made it," a male voice broke into his thoughts and at once, Zuko was on his feet, spinning around to come face-to-face with the man before him. "Fire Lord Zuko," Roku smirked, offering a mock bow just before taking a single step forwards. "I was unsure if you would actually find this place," he gestured around, taking another step forward, forcing Zuko into a defensive pose. Laughter bubbled freely from Roku's lips as he stared down the young Fire Lord, wondering what thoughts were going through his head. "I see the girl was not lying when she said you were a persistent man." Zuko's lips twitched with a smile, imagining Katara telling the man such a thing, in her sassy sort of way, perhaps with even the toss of her magnificent head.

"Let her go, this doesn't concern her." Zuko said, drawing himself to his full height, one hand extended, the fire burning in his palm. "Free her and settle things once and for all." He continued, shifting his gaze sideways at the small sound of a groan from Katara, who seemed to be waking. His attention returned to Roku, who tilted his head, momentarily focusing on the stirring girl, before returning to Zuko.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" He trailed off and immediately Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but the man spoke over him. "I can however… Perhaps trade for her." His lips curled with a malicious sort of smile, one that chilled Zuko to his very core. "Give up your crown and your life… and then I will spare her." He watched as the young man took in his words and almost too quickly the answer came to him.

Zuko would have given anything to protect Katara, even if that meant his very life. The decision was almost too easy for him to make… "Zuko! Zuko, no!" Her voice surprised him and he turned to her, seeing then that she had fully come to. Her blue eyes were wide and her voice was pleading as she spoke. "Don't give up your crown, not for anything! It's what we've fought all along for!" Her voice rang out, her eyes turning from him to rest upon Roku, who lifted his head, somewhat surprised to hear the determination in her voice. "It's what Aang fought for, what I've fought for! Don't give up because of me!" Zuko blinked, his eyes falling upon her face, his heart skipping a beat as she flashed him a smile. "I believe in you," she whispered, so softly it was almost impossible to hear her. He stepped back, giving her the smallest of nods, a new look in his golden eyes as he turned back to Roku.

"I will never give up my crown." He said simply, as if that had been the answer all along. Raising his hands up and the fire exploded from his palms; it shot forwards like bullets, each one narrowly missing the adept Roku. The older man threw a fireball, which Zuko ducked to avoid, throwing out his foot in a kick, the fire flashing. One punch was thrown, and then another, each one blocked with one thrown back at him. Zuko caught the older man in the chest, throwing him backwards several feet.

Roku picked himself up, becoming a little more aware of what he was dealing with. He had heard the rumors of the Fire Lord's bending skills, but had never witnessed them for himself. "You will regret that choice," he scowled, throwing out his hand, a streamlined jet of fire heading straight for him. Zuko dodged and threw back one, then another, and even another; he wasn't going to give up, not here, not today. From behind him, Katara watched helplessly as the fight went on. She continued to struggle against the chains, but she still could not break free from them. Even if she had water to bend, it would be impossible to cut through metal chains. Her eyes fell back onto Zuko, her teeth clenching to her lower lip, fear in her eyes; she believed in Zuko, but she worried for him. Roku was an incredibly strong bender, and criminally insane which gave him an advantage. He wouldn't hesitate to kill or to maim.

The fight came to a pause when two fireballs collided in mid air, the blast sending shockwaves all across the enclosed chamber. Katara turned her head against the intense heat, feeling the prickling of her skin as it threatened to burn. A moment later the smoke cleared and she opened her eyes, seeking out Zuko; he stood in the middle of the room, panting, his tunic torn and a burn on his cheek. But he was still standing tall. And so was Roku, though he too showed signs of battle, his clothing scorched and a burn on his left thigh. "Give up, Roku," Zuko's voice called out, though Roku's response was nothing more than a laugh. He knew that if he did not end things soon, it would only get worse… and he was putting Katara in danger with her still being there. He had to get her free and out of the cave. His eyes spied a chain around Roku's neck a moment later, a chain which held a single key, a key that had to be the one to Katara's chains.

"I won't stop until the crown is upon another's head." Roku spat, his arms rising up to take a fighting stance, his own determination suddenly renewed. From over Zuko's shoulder, he had the perfect shot of Katara, who was left defenseless in her chains. Jumping up, a bolt of blue lightning began to crackle and without warning, he released it. The lightning flew across the room, giving Zuko only moments to get ahead of it- but he did. Somehow, against all odds, he landed right between Katara and the lightning, giving him only a few precious seconds to deflect the attack. As it collided with the tip of his finger, he felt the familiar sting of power as it flowed through him, only to be released through his other hand, ricocheting across the room and dispersing.

Roku could not believe it; the boy had actually done it. His reflexes were impressive, that much was certain. The older man backed away a few steps, his stance defensive, his mind working endlessly to find another option. From her place on the ground, Katara was looking on in awe, her blue eyes wide with surprise; Zuko was incredible, she had always known that, but it had been a long time since she'd seen him fight like this. He was fighting for her, for his throne… and he wasn't going to lose.

"This is it," Roku growled, his hands rising above his head, the swirling ball of fire appearing only seconds later. The fireball continued to expand until it was almost too big for him to hold onto- his own hands were burning from the intensity of the power in his hands. "You can die here with your woman and child," he added only seconds before the fireball was unleashed from his hands. It took only a moment for Zuko to realize what was just said to him and he could not stop himself from turning to stare at Katara. She was hard to read in that second, but she was screaming his name, reminding him of the moment and he was able to turn back to the attack just in time. Unable to dodge, he instead pulled up a wave of his own power- it blocked Roku's attack, but not entirely. He was blown backwards, thrown against the ground and rolling twice, burned by both the attack and his own wall of fire, but he had survived. His mind was swirling, as Roku's words returned to him. _With your woman and child…_ Katara was crying out to him, her voice full of anguish, reminding him that he had not yet risen up. Though it pained him to do so, he forced himself up, palms into the dirt, pushing up with all of his effort. Across the room, Roku staggered, his energy slowly dispersing as each second passed by. He had to finish things and finish things fast. Stumbling forwards, he came towards Zuko, reaching out as if he meant to take him by the neck.

All Zuko could hear was the soft sound of her voice calling out to him. He blinked, looking up just as Roku appeared over him; this was it, this had had to be it. Reaching out, Zuko put his hand to the man's chest and felt the power rising within him. At his fingertips, the lightning crackled, and with a bellow, he unleashed it with all the power he could muster. Roku knew a second too late that he had lost; he felt the surge of power as the lightning connected and then, he was knocked backwards. The sheer force of the attack sent him flying into the stone wall, where he slid down and fell facedown, still and silent. Darkness grasped at him and Roku had to wonder… was this it? Was this death? And then… It was over.

Katara stared through tear-filled eyes, her mouth quivering, her voice stumbling over the simple syllables of his name. He turned to her then, a lopsided smile appearing; he went to Roku first, leaning down to snatch the key from the chain around the man's neck. He was alive, Zuko could see that, but his injuries were massive… But there was no time to think about him. He raced back to Katara, dropping to his knees beside her, his hands shaking as they turned the key into the locks on her shackles.

Freed from the chains, Katara threw herself into his arms, her heart so full of emotions it kept her tongue tied. "Are you alright?" He murmured against her hair, holding her closely, feeling his own emotions threatening to spill over. "I thought I'd lost you," he held her a little tighter but then suddenly let go, as if he suddenly feared _he_ was the one hurting her. All at once, Roku's words returned to him, and Zuko could not stop himself from reaching out to lay across her abdomen, his other hand grasping hers. "Is… Is it true?" He asked, his voice husky, his eyes full of emotions as they looked upon her. A moment later she was nodding and her smile was flashing, telling him all he needed to hear.

Both turned to the sound of groaning, telling them both that Roku was not yet dead. Rising up, both she and Zuko crossed the room to stand over him. Zuko lifted a hand, as if he meant to finish the job, but Katara reached out, gently touching his elbow, stopping him. "It's already over," she said softly, forcing Zuko to look upon her. She was right, as always. He had been so caught up in seeking revenge… But he was not his father, he did not solve his problems with hatred, nor with killing. In the distance, they both could hear the sound of voices calling out to them- and then bodies began to spill into the room, soldiers and guards alike. Katara heard her name and she turned just in time to see Sokka racing towards her; he could not help himself from throwing his arms around her, holding on for dear life. "I'm okay Sokka, really, I'm fine," she was laughing, pushing her brother off of her, throwing up her hands as Iroh came upon them, pulling his nephew into a tight embrace.

A pair of soldiers were slapping the shackles onto Roku, forcing him up onto his feet, though he was hardly yet conscious. "Lord Zuko, what should we do with him?" One soldier asked, turning to Zuko, who in turn looked to Katara, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Take him to the jailhouse. Put him in a cell and call for a healer if necessary." The two soldiers nodded and then steered the half-conscious Roku out of the chamber, back towards the main opening of the cave. "What of his men? There's usually a few of them around him."

"Taken out, all of them sire," another soldier answered promptly, to which the others around him nodded. Zuko nodded as well, thankful to hear that the battle would indeed be over. "We have them all in chains and will send them to Boiling Rock, should that be your command, sire," the soldier continued, offering his Fire Lord a low bow. At once, Zuko nodded, knowing that a few rebellion soldiers could be easily handled at the main prison. Let them riot there, he thought, there was no escaping Boiling Rock… Unless of course you were he and Sokka.

"Let's go home," he then said, slipping his arm around Katara, knowing she was weak, especially in her condition. "Send word that we are returning, call for the healers from the North Pole, but for now call upon the Lady Chiyo from the village." Zuko spoke rapidly, issuing the orders to two different men in Katara's squad. Both nodded and bowed, racing from the cave to do as they were bid. It would take a few days for the healers from the North Pole, but Zuko knew she would be in good hands with Lady Chiyo- the other healers were simply to be safe, rather than sorry in the end.

Nodding, Katara leaned against him, knowing that their lives were changing, already in that moment, they were becoming who they were always meant to be. With Zuko's arm around her, she felt safe, felt as if she were already home.

[ x x x ]

The grand hall was beautiful.

The entire room was draped in cloth gold, shining like the sun that streamed in through the windows; all along the walls, people stood, richly dressed and waiting in silence. At the head of the hall, dressed in red and black, was Zuko; his hair was pulled back, the crown perched atop his head. He was pale, nervously fidgeting, his amber eyes bright in his face; beside him, his uncle stood with a proud smile upon his lips. Iroh reached out, laying a calming hand upon Zuko's shoulder, offering him a quick and encouraging smile. A moment later, the music sounded and Zuko stiffened, his eyes falling upon the grand double doors that were slowly opening.

She looked beautiful.

Zuko could not take his eyes off of her; she was elaborately dressed in a gown of the deepest blue, a color to rival even that of her eyes. She was smiling, all confidence, not even a drop of nervousness. Beside her walked her father, who had come the moment word arrived from Sokka. He kissed her, whispering brief words into her ear, and then took to his place in the crowd beside his son. Katara turned to watch him go and when he nodded to her, she turned back around, her own nerves finally beginning to show. Zuko took her by hands and in an instant, they were married. As all of their court cried out in exuberance, she and Zuko shared their first married kiss.

But that was not the only ceremony for that day.

Silence descended once again and both Katara and Zuko turned back to the man who had married them. Katara took a deep breath and knelt at the man's feet, her head bowed, hands clasped at her chest. Zuko stepped up beside the man, to take from his hands the crown of the queen, something he had once saw upon his own mother's head. Lowering it down, the crown slipped onto Katara's head, its fit perfect, as if made for her. He stepped back, offering his hands to her, helping her up; as she rose, the pastor's hands rose up with them, his voice ringing out as the couple turned to their court. "Fire Lord Zuko… and Queen Katara!" The court echoed back his words and cheers went up as the couple came down the middle of the hall, disappearing into the outer hall.

He took her into his arms at once, gently lifting her up, putting her back down on her feet seconds later. "I love you," he murmured, tipping his head down, his forehead resting against hers. She was smiling, her arms up to wind around his neck. "Both of you," he added, his voice hardly above a whisper as he knelt down, his hands on her hips, his lips against the slight curve of her belly, hidden behind the folds of her gown. Rising back up, he kissed her hard, his hands still on her hips, wondering to himself just how he had become so lucky. He wished that he could freeze this moment, to keep it forever- but instead he committed it to memory: her laughing, her hand reaching up to adjust the crown upon her head, her other hand thrown over his own shoulder. A moment like this… He knew to be special. A moment like any other they would live. In that moment, there was nothing but joy.

[ x x x ]

It was a few short weeks later that Katara could no longer hide her growing pregnancy. And so, she finally made her debut to the court, wearing a gown of blue silk, its edges trimmed with black swirls, the cut of it tight against her pregnant belly. The court was in a frenzy- delighted that so quickly (too quickly, some would say, realizing at once that their new queen was pregnant at the wedding) into the marriage, an heir would be born. There were no others though who knew the truth of the child… And for that she was thankful. There were a lot of adjustments Katara was having to make and it was not yet easy for her to do so.

Being born a peasant, she had done for herself, rather than having someone do for her. She had been taught independence right from the start and after losing her mother… She had been the one to take care of the house, to help her grandmother in every little thing. There had never been someone to do for her, even if she had wanted them to. But now… Now she was thrust into the life of a royal- and even worse, it was the life of a pregnant royal. It seemed that now that she was pregnant, she could no longer do anything on her own. She knew the court was beyond overjoyed at the thought of an heir, but she was beginning to lose her already short patience.

However, she found a rare moment alone with Zuko, though it wouldn't last long. They were seated within the throne room, waiting for the arrival of the men from the nation whom came to plead a case or ask something of the Fire Lord- it was an old standing tradition, one his father had done away with, one that Zuko had immediately brought back. "They would breathe for me if they could," Katara moaned, stretching out her aching legs, looking at once like herself, and not a newly crowned queen. Zuko laughed, reaching out to put a hand over hers, opening his mouth to speak but the doors swung open and in came a man dressed in the garb of the jail. At once Katara sat upright, her hands wrapping around the curve of her stomach.

"My Lord, my Lady," he greeted, offering the couple a low bow, his expression grim. "I come bearing a message from your father, my Lord," he turned his eyes upon Zuko, who stiffened upon his throne. "He is ill and wishes to be seen by Lady Katara," he then looked at her, his hands hanging low at his sides. "The man is indeed ill, but if I may… The Queen should not go, not in her condition…"

"I believe I can make that decision myself," Katara said, a little bit more tartly than she had intended. A moment later, Zuko cleared his throat and she felt the warmth rise into her cheeks. "Aha- I mean… What are his symptoms?" She said quickly, by way of apology, reminding herself that again, people were only trying to help.

"He is weak, cannot eat much… He has lost some weight these last few weeks…" The man ticked them off one-by-one, searching his mind for any others. "He seems to never sleep." He then added, shrugging his shoulders as if it meant nothing. Katara could not help but to wonder if those were signs of guilt and remorse, rather than a physical illness.

"Has anyone else fallen ill that guards him? Or anyone that comes around him at all?" At her question, the guard shook his head. "Then it doesn't sound to be contagious, I will go." Beside her, Zuko sat up, as if he meant to protest her decision. But she shot him a single look and he sighed, knowing better than to argue with her. And in any case, he knew she wouldn't ever do something that would put their child in jeopardy. "You may tell Ozai I will be there this evening." The guard shot Zuko a quick glance, as if asking him to intervene, but Zuko gave a quick head shake, which he muffled with a violent cough when Katara's eyes turned to him. Flashing her a smile, he turned to the guard.

"Yes, tell him he shall see his preferred healer, but also tell him that I shall send one to attend him regularly," the guard nodded and bowed once more, before turning and exiting the room. The moment he had gone, Zuko turned to her. "Do you think he really is ill? Or playing a perfectly scripted part? My mother was an actress you know, maybe she taught him…?" His words brought a laugh from her lips, her head thrown back in her mirth.

"I suppose I shall see tonight."

[ x x x ]

Shivering against the little chill to the air, Katara pulled her cloak a little closer to her body. The hood was pulled up, casting her face into shadow, shielding her identity from anyone she might cross. High above her, in the east, the sky was slowly starting to darken and she could see the moon beginning to rise. The moon, which gave her power, also gave her child power. Her knowledge of the child being the Avatar also meant her knowledge of the bender it would be born as: a waterbender. She would raise and train her own child, the next Avatar, in the art of water bending, just as she had taught Aang so many years before. She could not help but to smile at the thought of it all. No longer would she be the last of her kind, for finally there would be a bender born from the blood of the Southern Water Tribe.

Descending the steps into the jail, Katara pulled the hood of her cloak down, revealing to the guards her face. At once they bowed, stammering a greeting. "I'm here to see Ozai," she explained, to which the head guard nodded, gesturing for her to follow him. "They tell me he is ill, is it true?"

"He certainly seems sick, my Lady," the guard said as they walked, the keys in his hand jingling as he searched for the one he needed. "But part of me thinks, or well… _hopes_ that he's wanting to start making amends for the past." Katara could not help but to hope for the same thing. She knew he was a bad man, an evil man really… But to see him finally make a human connection to what he had done would be a step in the right direction. And she hoped for he and Zuko to have at least one civil moment together before the chance was gone for good. Despite everything, she knew Zuko needed closure.. He needed to speak to his father and come to terms with everything in the past.

"Well, I'll see for myself I guess…" Katara said as they walked upon the door; the guard unlocked the door and it swung open, the room darkened beyond the threshold. The guard lit a candle and handed it to her, stepping aside to allow her to pass him by. The door closed behind her and she stepped further into the room, holding the candle aloft. "Ozai?" She called into the darkness and a moment later heard the shifting of a body on the bed. Crossing the room, she carefully navigated the table and chair, to stand before the closed curtains. Yanking them apart, dust flew out and she waved her hand in front of her face, stepping back as the sunlight spilled into the room. "That's disgusting." She commented, turning back to face the man who was now seated on the edge of the bed.

"I used to have a man for that," Ozai replied, fixing her with his dark amber eyes, his mouth twitching with a smile. "I'm surprised you came." He admitted, his gaze falling from her face and to her body, which as she stripped herself from her cloak, he could see she had grown. "Ah, so it _is_ true. You two didn't waste anytime, did you?" Ozai watched as her cheeks flushed and she folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't seem ill," she accused, stepping forwards, inspecting him for the first time since arriving. It was then that she could see he had lost some weight; the face behind the dirty beard was thinner, the tattered clothing hanging a little loser than normal. Pulling the chair up close, right to the bedside, she sat down, hesitantly reaching her hand out towards his face. But then her cool fingers were pressed against his forehead, which to her surprise, was rather hot. "You have a fever," she observed, reaching into the bag she had brought with her. "Can you eat?" The man shrugged, silence descending. Her hand fell to take his, the tips of her fingers rubbing the backside of his hand, her eyes sweeping across his toughened skin. "I'll leave behind some herbs that can be mixed right into your tea for your stomach and for the fever." She rose her gaze to meet his, her intense eyes hard to stare back at. "You're not sleeping, they say." Ozai shook his head, shrugging as if it didn't matter much. "Why not?"

The man sat back slightly, surprised that the girl would ask him such a thing. "I dream about the past, about my family…" Ozai admitted after a few moments of silence, his head slightly bowed, eyes on his hands in his lap. "Things that don't matter anymore, I lost all of them."

Katara blinked, forcing herself to remain calm, her hormones ready to get her to say something without thinking it through. For all she knew, these words were to help _him_ and were merely a fabrication. She knew he was smart- and he knew her emotions could be easy to manipulate in her pregnancy; he could easily have been trying to get her to help him get out of jail or shorten his sentence. Anything. She had to think before she acted. "I'll leave something to help you sleep then," she said after a minute, sitting back in the chair, her hands resting on her stomach. "But I don't have anything to stop the dreams." She then said, tipping her head to the side, recalling her own dreams along the years. Dreams she had always wanted to control, dreams she had never been able to understand. But now, they all made sense. "But maybe you need those dreams, to remind you of what you once had, of what you let go." She pinned him with her gaze, the blue irises softening ever so slightly. "To remind you that you're still human." Planting her feet, she made to rise, but then Ozai was on his feet and Katara was surprised to see him reach out, tentatively at first… But she grasped his hand, allowing him to help her up from the chair.

"Am I though? After everything I've done, all I've done to this world… Even to you, to your home… Your friend the Avatar? To my own son, the man you married? How can you say such a thing?" He asked, his voice thick and full of bitterness. "I am nothing."

Reaching out a hand, Katara placed it over his, squeezing slightly. "We all deserve a second chance." She said softly, remembering when it had been Zuko in front of her, begging for a second chance, one she had not given so easily. Lifting her hand in a gesture of goodbye, she slipped from the cell, allowing the door to close gently behind her. From within his cell, Ozai watched her go, the look in her eyes committed to his memory- how long had it been since someone had looked upon him with compassion? With a look of anything but detest. But that girl… A girl who's family had been torn apart by the war he and his predecessors had begun, a girl who had fought battles against him, who had been scarred by his people… How could she, out of all of them, look upon him so gently? He blinked, falling back onto his bed, hands sliding over his face, elbows on his thighs. Sitting up a moment later, Ozai could not help but to smile; he smiled for his son, who for so long had gone unloved, who had gone without a father or a mother, or even a sister… He finally had the truest, purest love he would ever experience… A love with a girl such as that, would always be the most important thing to Zuko and Ozai was glad for his son. The son he had disappointed, the son he had let go of.

At least he knew he was happy. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9 - Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we conclude the story with a happy ending because ITS WHAT THEY DESERVED.

Zuko wasn't sure why he was doing this.

Perhaps it was the simple fact that Katara had told him; that was weeks ago, months really… Since the time she had gone down when the guards had come to say he was ill. She hadn't pushed it- that was something he loved about her, she'd never push him to do something he didn't want to do- but that hadn't meant she wouldn't drop hints every now and again. Though he didn't like it, she had continued to visit his father, despite her growing body and her own health; but in truth, it almost was like she enjoyed going. They never talked much of their visits, but Katara had once told him that despite it all, she felt bad for him. _"He's a lonely, aging man Zuko… He's weak because he has nothing left."_ But, he had never gone to see him. Had never even thought to himself that maybe he should go… What was the point? What was there to say? Zuko felt nothing but contempt for the man who unfortunately was his father.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Katara's annoyed voice broke into his thoughts and he turned to her, flashing an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he started, but she sighed, shaking her head. She was in a foul mood as of late- but he couldn't blame her. She was growing closer and closer to the date of birth, and while she would never admit it, she was growing nervous. But worse than anything, she had been forced into bed rest, the healer sent to her from her grandmother had ordered it. And in truth, it made Zuko feel a little better knowing that she was finally resting and not off doing something, somewhere.

"I said, _what about Padme?"_ Ah, that's right, they had been talking about names for their unborn child. She was grimacing then, a flicker of pain and then it was gone, her smile flashing. "I'm fine." She said before he could ask, gesturing for him to remain seated beside her.

"What about Kya?" He asked, a question to answer her question; he saw the emotion etched into her blue eyes. "I know how important she was to you…" He murmured, tipping his head down, his forehead touching hers. He felt her hand slip into his and give it a squeeze, her eyes closing for several long moments.

"I think we'll have to wait to meet them first," she said sitting back, her hands folding across her big belly, her gaze warm. Though they knew the child's destiny, they didn't even know its gender. Of course all of the court had its predictions- but Katara was happy knowing at least this part could be a surprise. She couldn't believe that her time was coming closer and closer… Soon enough their child would be born and their lives would be entirely different. It still felt like yesterday that she had been out fighting for peace in this nation… Peace that had been mostly achieved. Since the removal of Roku as the rebellion leader, most of the men had dispersed. Every now and again there had been a few who thought they could make a difference, but all in all, things had remained calm and peaceful. They kept Roku under lock behind bars, with guards posted just outside the door at all times. He had, surprisingly, received no letter nor any visitors since being caught- like with Ozai, no one saw the use left in an old man behind bar.

"You should go see him, Zuko…"

Her words brought him back and his head snapped up, golden eyes fixing upon her blue ones. His brow arched and he sighed, knowing this was a long time coming. She had kept her mouth shut but she couldn't keep it to herself forever. "You don't have to forgive him… But just _see_ him." She continued, folding her arms over her chest, head tilted slightly to the left. "And then maybe forgiveness will follow."

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "Katara, it's not that easy… I…"

"Forgiveness isn't ever easy- but everyone deserves a second chance, Zuko and you know that." She turned to him, reaching out to touch his hand with hers. "I almost didn't give _you_ a second chance, remember?" Of course he did. How could he ever forget? Zuko remembered all of those moments he had shared with her- sleeping outside her tent all night, pleading with her, fighting with her… Silently begging her to forgive him for what had transpired at Ba Sing Sei. He had truly thought that she never would have forgiven him, so deep was her hate and her distrust. Of all people, Katara was one who held a grudge, who never forgot… If she were the one pressuring him to offer forgiveness, then maybe…

And so, that was why he was where he was.

The guards bowed low to him as he descended the stone steps into the jail. He had dressed in simple robes, his hair loose and his finery left behind. The prison was dark and cool, the floor damp after the recent storm they had had. Zuko nodded to the guards who stood outside of his father's cell, gesturing for them to disappear for a while. They headed down to the end of the hall, to stand at the base of the stairs, out of earshot but close enough just in case. Turning back towards the cell, Zuko reached out, grasping the knob of the door; he pushed it open and stepped inside, allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

Ozai sat up- he had not been expecting anyone. Katara had sent word that she would not be able to see him until the baby was born, bed rest she had said. It had reminded him of when Ursa had been about to give birth to Zuko, she too had been put onto bed rest and she had hated it. But as he looked at the figure in his door way, Ozai knew it certainly was not Katara. In truth, he might not have recognized him right away without the help of the scar. His son had grown, no longer a boy but a grown man, a king in his own right. Zuko had always been a slim child, lanky as a teen but he had grown into his body, tall and strong. His golden eyes were wise beyond their years and they focused upon his face.

He stepped further into the room and from his pocket he pulled what Ozai could only assume were candles. A moment later Zuko raised a hand and the three candles ignited at once, the room cast with flickering light and dancing shadows. Lifting one of the candles, Zuko came closer, holding the candle high- his eyes swept across the room and then found Ozai's face, meeting the familiar eyes with the smallest of grimace. "Father," he greeted, his face a mask of stone, not one single emotion crossing his features. Even his voice was almost unrecognizable- no longer a child's, but a man's deep tone.

"Zuko." Ozai replied, quite unsure of what to say nor what to do. He had never once expected Zuko to come and see him. Of all people, he had always been the least likely. "You look well, son," he spoke quietly, keeping his eyes upon Zuko, who stood still and silent beside the table. Zuko then set the candle down, and drew up the chair to sit across from him, his face cast slightly into shadow by the aim of the candles. "I'm surprised to see you." He then said rather bluntly, surprised when he saw the smile slide into place on his son's face.

"I'm surprised too, honestly," Zuko said, shaking his head, reaching up to run a hand through his messy locks. "I never planned on coming," he admitted a moment later, sitting forwards, watching for anything to cross his father's face. To his surprise, he saw it, the smallest flicker of _something_. "Katara convinced me." He saw his father's lips twitch with a smile, a foreign sight that Zuko had not seen in many years. "She reminded me of a time that _she_ almost didn't give me a second chance, no matter what I did to try and convince her," he found himself telling his father of the time in Ba Sing Sei, where he had betrayed Katara to fight alongside Azula against she and Aang. He told him of the Western Air Temple, of trying so hard to gain back the trust he had lost from Katara. Shaking his head, Zuko continued on, telling his father of taking Katara to find the man that had killed her mother- only to see her come out stronger than ever before. She had amazed him back then, he remembered, seeing the true power of her bending, of her compassion, of her ability to forgive. That had been the moment that earned him a spot in her heart, she told him, the moment that she knew she could trust him again.

His words slowed and he fell silent, his gaze on the floor; he heard the squeak of the mattress as Ozai rose up, coming to stand before him. As he looked up, he felt the warmth of his father's hand on his shoulder, warm and familiar despite all of the years that had passed between them. There were so many things that Ozai wanted to say, but he knew this first visit was not the time. Perhaps there would be another chance, but if not… at least he had this. "Don't let them go," he said to Zuko, his eyes finding his son's, giving his head a nod. Zuko stared up at him for a long moment but then he too nodded, rising up to stand before him. He tucked his arm to his chest and bowed, a gesture he might once have felt disgust at doing to the man. For the first time in many years, his father no longer looked like the enemy.

Without another word, Zuko went towards the door, turning back for only a quick moment to offer his father a quick smile. Then he was gone, the door swinging closed behind him. Zuko already knew that this visit would not be the last.

[ x x x ]

Water was rushing all around her; it was noisy in her ears, overpowering that of her racing heart. She thought she heard snippets of voices, she even swore she saw her mother's face hovering in the distance… Coming to, Katara blinked into reality, realizing a moment later she had relieved herself in the bed. Groaning, she pushed herself up onto an elbow, only to feel a sharp jolt of pain across her lower abdomen. A sharp intake of breath and she was sitting up, throwing her blanket away from her. "Mai-" she called out softly, the single attendant waking instantly at the call.

The woman was older and had birthed many of the children and even some of the adults within the Fire Nation. She had even been present for both royal births- Zuko and then Azula. Mai was up and at the young queen's bedside, a candle flickering to life at the sweep of her hand. "It's time?" The woman guessed, to which Katara nodded, fear creeping into her blue eyes. "Don't fret now, all will be well." Mai said with a wide grin, rising up to head to the door where the guards always stood watch, along with the young page boy. "You there," Mai said, gesturing to the boy who was nodding off on a bench across the way. He instantly leapt up, eager to do the bidding- he was young, but he was loyal to Katara. She had been kind to him from the very start and had asked him of all the boys to become her page, despite his youth. "Go fetch the maids, tell them the queen's time has come. And then go to the Fire Lord and let him know what is happening." The boy nodded vigorously and then was off at a run, stopping off firstly at the chamber where Katara's maids slept. He knocked loudly, repeatedly, until he heard the disgruntled voices behind the closed door. A few seconds later, the door opened and a sleepy-looking maid stood in the doorway, her eyes looking down upon him.

"Mai has sent for you, it is the queen's time!" He parroted the words back to the maid, who gasped and turned, shouting for the maids hidden in shadow to get up at once. Trusting that they would follow through, the young boy raced down the corridors, taking one left to arrive in the hall that held Fire Lord Zuko's chambers. His guards exchanged a glance as he approached, panting from his run, though he offered a quick bow before he spoke up. "I must speak to the Fire Lord, it is important. It is about his queen." The guards nodded, stepping aside to allow the boy entry.

Zuko could not sleep.

He had been up for hours now, his golden eyes glossy with his weariness. Across his desk were various negotiations with the Earth Kingdom's King over a minor trade dispute- but that wasn't what was keeping him up. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what was bothering him, but he was thinking about going to Katara's chambers when a knock sounded on his door. Who would be coming to him so very late? At once his heart turned over and he could not help but to think the worst. But, to his surprise, it was a young boy, not even in his teens by the looks of him, dressed in blue; he recognized him a moment later as the page boy Katara had chosen just after her coronation. He bowed low but as he rose up, Zuko saw the look upon his face. "Sire, I come to tell you… The queen has gone into labor!"

Labor… _Labor?!_ Zuko jumped up, his face a priceless expression of worry and shock, and had the boy been old enough to understand the fears of a first time father he might have laughed aloud. "Thank you-" he cringed, falling silent, not knowing the boy's name- Katara always chided him about such things. She always knew all of the servants names, from those in the kitchen to the maids who helped her dress each day. There wasn't one person whose name she didn't know.

"Daisuke, my lord." The boy prompted with a bow, but looked up in surprise when he felt a warm hand upon the top of his head. Looking up into the eyes of the Fire Lord, the young boy froze, unsure how to react to such an honor.

"Thank you for bringing me this important message, Daisuke," Zuko said with a smile, causing the kid's face to break out into a huge grin. And just like that, Zuko was racing from his chambers, the door slamming closed behind him, leaving his guards standing there in confusion. His fears were momentarily forgotten as he burst firstly into the presence chamber of Katara's rooms, which was already full of various female attendants; at his arrival, they all offered their bows, but their focus was for once not on him.

Pushing past the women, he headed into the bedchamber itself, which was empty aside from Katara and her two chief attendants. She was pale, he noted, but she smiled as he appeared, giving him great comfort. Once at her side, he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to brush his lips against hers. "Are you alright?" He asked, one hand reaching out to lay across her swollen stomach, the other tenderly touching her cheek. Katara's hand enclosed his and they both could feel the twitchy movements as their child prepared to make their entry into this world. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"So far so good," she laughed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. It seemed like _she_ would be the one offering encouragement that night. "It comes every few minutes." As the words left her lips, her face contorted with pain and her grip on his hand tightened to that of a vice grip. "Or not," she mumbled a few moments later, when that contraction had passed, leaving her a little queasy. Her own fears were squashed- there was no time to fear what was to come, besides… Child birth was nothing compared to what she had already faced in her life.

They traded small talk for a short while, Zuko doing his best to distract her from the pain of her contractions by asking her opinion on the trade dispute and other such things. But, mid sentence, she let out a little cry unlike any of the others and at once her attendants were swooping in. "My pardon, my Lord, but the birthing room is no place for a man." The older woman said, shooing him away from the bed; he held tight to Katara's hand, and she clutched at him, shaking her head.

"He stays," she commanded through gritted teeth, her hand still grasping at his. The two attendants, Mai and Lady Chiyo who had been sent for a day before, exchanged a look but did not press the matter. Although, Katara and Zuko would later laugh over the mumbled "you had better not pass out" comment that they had both heard from Chiyo.

And so, Zuko was right at her side through the entire labor- he offered her his hand throughout it all, though his fingers certainly wished he hadn't. He had never known what strength Katara actually possessed until she was gripping his hand with all of her strength, screaming out as she brought their child into the world. With an unhappy shriek, the child was in Chiyo's hands, kicking its little legs and wailing loudly. Beside him, Katara sat back against her pillows, obviously exhausted but her eyes were gleaming in the candlelight. "Is it…" She trailed off, her voice a thread, and Zuko held fast to her hand as Lady Chiyo brought the now bundled baby towards them.

"The child is a boy," Lady Chiyo said with a wide smile as she held the baby out for its mother to take. Extending her arms, Katara sat up as she took the now quieted baby into her arms, tears springing into her eyes. "He is healthy and strong." Chiyo said with a nod and then the two quietly slipped away, into the presence chamber to make the announcement. A moment later, both she and Zuko heard the cheers that went up at the news of a healthy prince. It would only take a few minutes for the news to spread throughout the entire castle and at once the head of Zuko's council was sending off the hawks to the various nations- including one addressed to Katara's father and grandmother in the Southern Water Tribe.

"A boy," Katara whispered, her tears freely falling, though her lips were curved with a beautiful smile that lit her up from within. Zuko slid closer to her, one arm draped lightly over her shoulders, his other palm gently brushing across the baby's downy head of dark hair. "He looks like you," her voice caught, turning her head to bury her face in the crook of his shoulder, her heart full of so much love that it might burst. "He's perfect," she murmured, her voice muffled against his skin. It wasn't until a moment later, when she heard the sharp intake of breath that she turned back, her stomach turning over in fear. "What-" she trailed off, her eyes widening as the baby's eyes fluttered and then opened, revealing eyes as blue as his mothers. It was true, he looked much like Zuko, but his coloring was that of Katara's. "He needs a name…" Katara looked up and over to him, pinning him with her bright blue eyes. Zuko smiled and kissed her quickly, knowing without a doubt what their child's name should be.

"Name him for your father," he urged, his breath warm against her ear, and a shiver raced down her spine. Looking up in surprise, she turned to him, her eyes widening. "You don't need to say anything," he said, not even giving her a chance to protest, or to say anything at all. Zuko shrugged, a chuckle escaping. "He's only our first, certainly not our last." He said, by way of explanation. Besides, Zuko knew this child would not be his heir, would not rule the Fire Nation when he was gone; instead, it would be their second born who would take on that title. This little one had a much bigger destiny ahead of him.

"Hakoda- Hak for short," Katara said, turning back to look upon the infant she cradled so closely to her chest. "Prince Hak…. Avatar Hakoda." She nodded, liking just how that sounded. "My father's head will grow twice its size," she laughed, imagining the look upon his face when he learned his first grandchild would be named for him. "It's perfect."

[ x x x ]

"Haaaak!"

The child skidded to a halt, his blue eyes bright in his little face, flinching now that he had been caught. He rocked on the balls of his feet, clearly not wishing to turn around and face punishment for misbehaving. It wasn't his fault, anyways. "Hakoda," the same voice said, this time a little bit more sternly, but he felt a warm hand on the top of his head. With a little, grumpy huff, the child folded his arms over his chest, eyes closing, lips pursed in a perfect pout.

It was all she could do to keep herself from laughing out loud; Hakoda was most certainly Zuko's son, why, she had just seen that same pout that same morning. Katara patted the child's head, ruffling his dark locks, which elicited a giggle as he finally tilted his head backwards to look at her, their identical eyes meeting. "Mama, I-"

"Oh no, I don't even want to hear it," Katara said, wagging her finger at him, trying to look stern; bit in truth, it was hard to stay upset with her first born. He was a sweet child, his personality almost a carbon copy of his father's. Though a little moody, he was quick to smile and always full of life. In truth, it wasn't just Zuko that Hakoda reminded her of. "Well, come on then." She gestured for him to follow after her, and he was on her heels, careful to avoid stepping on the hem of her royal blue gown. "Uncle Iroh says you missed your lessons again." Katara said, turning to look at him over her shoulder, watching as he pouted once more, a hand reaching up to grasp the back of his neck, a gesture she had seen in his father hundreds of times before. Hakoda was nearing five now and he spent three afternoons a week with his beloved Uncle Iroh, who was teaching him the history of the four nations and their bending elements. Normally, he lived for such afternoons- he loved sitting on the floor while the grandmaster story-teller recounted the tales of the fire nation's dragons or the great water lion turtle who first granted the power of water bending. But, as sweet and good-natured the child was, he was also rambunctious and quick to become bored. "What was so very important that you had to miss, hmm?"

The boy grimaced, knowing his excuse wasn't exactly _important._ "Well, I…" He began, his eyes turning up to his mother's face; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hak loved to see her smile and loved the many hours a week they spent together. Though, these last few weeks she had been less apt to play as her stomach grew bigger with the new baby. A new brother or sister, he knew would be born anytime, as it was spring and spring was when babies were born. At least, that's what made sense to him. The flowers bloomed in spring, so why not babies? Secretly he hoped for a baby brother who he could learn to use a sword with, for his father had promised to teach him when he was only a little older. "I thought I saw a flying bison." He finally admitted, taking the young woman by surprise. It was clear to even him and so he sighed, his cheeks flushing with frustrated embarrassment.

"A flying bison, really?" Katara asked, not entirely surprised to hear such a thing coming from her young son's mouth. His imagination was strong and this certainly wasn't the oddest thing to come from his lips. She could immediately see his frustration and she did her best to look contrite. "Well, tell me what you saw," she went on, reminding Hak that his mother was the one person who always took his stories seriously, no matter how outrageous they might have seemed.

"One just like the boy has!" Hak proclaimed with a grin and Katara slowed to a stop, pivoting her body to face her son. "The boy in the statue," he explained a moment later, pointing out the window that just overlooked the garden, where Aang's memorial still stood after all these years. Katara felt her throat closing up, felt tears welling in her eyes. "Mama, I'm sorry, please don't cry," Hak whispered, suddenly fearful at the tears in his mother's eyes- he didn't know much yet, but one thing he did know was it was never good when your mother cried.

Wiping at her eyes, Katara forced a smile, her voice calm as she spoke. "Where have you seen this boy, Hak?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, her dark hair tumbling across a shoulder. "Has he spoken to you before?"

At her question, Hak immediately brightened, his smile reappearing. "Oh, well yes, his name is Aang. He comes to play sometimes," he bowed his head, suddenly feeling a little shy, a little unsure of himself. It felt strange to admit to seeing someone no one else saw; Katara suddenly remembered a moment from the year before, when his governess had said she kept hearing him talking to someone, but when she'd go into his room, there would be no one there. "He says he knows you."

As they turned the corner, Katara drew to a stop, her breath catching in her throat, a hand coming to her swollen abdomen. She knew that pain, she knew her time was coming; Hakoda was looking up at her, concern in his eyes and so she forced a smile, waving him on. "You go on now, get to your lessons." Hakoda hesitated a moment, his brain already working, trying to decide if leaving his mother's side was the right choice. But then she was flashing him her beautiful smile and Hak nodded, skipping away, towards the chamber where his lessons took place. Katara swore, as she watched him go, Aang was there, floating behind Hak as he went along, his gray eyes turning to her for only a moment. And then he was gone, leaving her unsure if she had even seen a thing.

[ x x x ]

The princess came screaming into the world only a few short hours later, much to Katara's relief. Her labor was short and the birth easy; Zuko, away for the day on business arrived a moment too late, when the princess was only but a few minutes old. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Zuko whispered as he sat down beside her on the bed, his hand gently stroking their newest addition's soft hair. "She's beautiful," he could not help but to stare in awe at the little princess, a mirror image of her mother, though his own coloring. As her eyes fluttered, he caught their golden hue from behind her dark lashes. Though a few weeks early, it was obvious that the baby was healthy and strong.

"Where is Hakoda, he must meet her," Katara craned her had around Zuko, gesturing for the maid in the corner to find the prince. She returned with him in hand only a few moments later, and the little prince shyly approached the bed where his parents sat, a squirming bundle in his mother's arms.

"Hello, son," Zuko greeted with a grin, reaching down to lift his son up onto his lap. "Would you like to meet your new sister?" The little boy nodded as he peered over his father's arm and into the face of the baby. She was pretty, he noted, and had to glance back at his mother to realize she looked just like her. The baby blinked, revealing eyes of gold, eyes much like his father's. "What do you think of her?"

"He told me it would be a girl." Hak said, his vocals soft, like a breeze so gentle you might not have even noticed. Both Katara and Zuko exchanged a glance, as Zuko asked him _who, who said she would be a girl?_ Hak sighed, as if he was irritated by their lack of understanding. At once, Katara was thrust back to their conversation earlier in the day. "Aang did," he clarified, turning his eyes upon his parents, both who blinked back their shock to nod, silent as they waited for him to say more. A smile flashed and he turned back to his baby sister, reaching out with a gentle touch, his fingers tracing the outline of her pudgy little cheek.

A few, short hours later, both children were sleeping; Hakoda in his own bed and the newly christened princess Izumi in her cradle beside Zuko and Katara's bed. Though tired as she was, Katara could not sleep; she lay alone in the bed, knowing Zuko would join her at any moment. Her mind churned as she processed the day's events- from Hak's confession about seeing Aang, to the early birth of her daughter. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against her pillows, a deep sigh escaping… _Katara…_ Hearing the whisper, her eyes snapped open and she was sitting up, looking this way and then that way, but of course, there was no sign of him. Leaning back once more, she closed her eyes, allowing for sleep to finally take control, and she eased into unconsciousness, her body relaxing, her one hand lightly clutching at the blankets.

_Katara…_

_She spun, eyes searching for him. He was calling out to her, his laughter floating along, the warmth of it spreading through her whole being. She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath; when she opened them, there he was, his ageless face bright with a smile. "Katara," he greeted, gray eyes meeting hers, his mouth twitching with mirth. "I'm sorry if I scared your boy, I couldn't help myself," he said, somewhat apologetically, which earned a laugh from her. "He's just like Zuko," Aang confirmed, laughing himself, feeling somewhat sorry for his dear friend. "Your little girl is beautiful," he added, remembering watching as the baby came into the world of the living, her porcelain features a reflection of Katara's. "I just came to say goodbye…" He trailed off, turning to look west, to where the horizon was, to where he needed to go._

" _I know…" She said softly, reaching out her hand as he reached out his; of course, they could not touch, but she smiled anyways. "He's like you too," she told him then, and Aang grinned, knowing that already. He had spent much time with the boy, he feared too much of his personality had rubbed off on his successor. "I thought… I thought you weren't coming back til the very end," she then said, recalling the very last time they had met in this world. Aang's eyes darkened and he reached out, his ghostly hand cupping her cheek._

" _I had to come back, just one last time… The next time I speak to someone, it will be your son when he enters the Avatar state for the first time." Aang saw the fear flutter across her features and he knew she remembered the uncontrollable power that being the Avatar brought to a person. "I'll take care of him." Aang promised with a nod and a bright smile. "And he'll have the best bending masters possible." He stepped back, his form becoming a little less there, fading slowly from sight. "I'll always be around. I'll always look after you… all of you…" Katara nodded, watching as he turned away, towards the bright shining light appearing on the horizon._

_And then, just like that, he was gone._

"Katara?"

Waking with a start, she opened her eyes, only to find Zuko's face peering down at her. "You were mumbling," he said, helping her sit up, noticing the tears sparkling in her tired eyes. Down the hall, in his own chambers, Hakoda was waking from a similar dream, feeling as if his very first friend had been taken from him. "Was it a bad dream?"

She remained silent a few moments, taking a second to peer into the cradle beside the bed, to where the baby lay fast asleep. Then, turning back to Zuko, she smiled, shaking her head. "No, not a bad dream," she said softly, reaching out to take him by the hand. She was happy, in truth, knowing that Aang had officially crossed over, that he could truly now be at peace. She leaned against him, happy to feel Zuko's arms fold around her, his chin resting atop her head. He held her gently, rocking her slightly as she told him of the dream, told him of Aang's goodbye.

A little while later, Zuko knew she had fallen back asleep. Carefully, he untangled himself from her, pulling a blanket over her. He couldn't really explain why, but he suddenly knew there was something he had to do. There was someone he needed to see.

[ x x x ]

The young royal family sat in the throne room, both Zuko and Katara in their places on their golden thrones. Zuko was dressed in cloth of gold and crimson, while Katara donned robes the color of twilight. Hakoda stood at his father's knee, dressed in gold, while baby Izumi was wrapped in white silk, settled happily in her mother's arms. Hakoda impatiently rocked, stilled only when the double doors opened wide, revealing a great, big man accompanied by a few others. The man was unfamiliar to him, but as he squinted his eyes, he noticed the man looked a little bit like his own father.

"Father," Zuko greeted, rising when the man before them had swept a low bow. "Rise," he said with a sweep of his hands, offering his father a small smile. Zuko could never release him from prison, he could never set him free- but Zuko knew he suffered everyday for his sins. He suffered for all he had done, for all he had hurt over the years as Fire Lord. The world would never see him as a normal man, he would die hated by the entire world… and that was enough to make Zuko pity him. No, he no longer hated his father, and it was all thanks to Katara. She had taught him to forgive him, despite his sins, despite the things he had done, including scarring him in more ways than the one upon his face. "Your grandchildren, Hakoda and Izumi," Zuko gently pushed his son forwards, and the boy gave a stiff bow to the older man, who though he was not well dressed, Hak could see he was important. Katara rose then, coming forward to Ozai, to offer him the sight of his granddaughter's face.

"How old are you, boy?" Ozai asked, stooping to the young prince's level. In truth, he knew the boy was nearly five, and that the baby was only days old. _Four- but I'll be five in the summer!_ Came the response, the boy's chest puffed out, as if he were a man and not a child. Ozai could not help but to be reminded of Zuko at that age; the little boy met his gaze then, and he started, the same, piercing blue eyes of his mother's. They traded talk for a little while, until Ozai spoke up, saying it was time to return to his cell.

Zuko caught his arm, walking him from the room, the guards several steps behind as they went. "They're beautiful, you should be proud." Ozai told his son, clasping him on the shoulder as they came to a stop at the double doors that lead outside. Zuko nodded, his throat closing up, his chest tight with emotion. Ozai offered him a small, pained smile and then he was gone, walking away with the guards behind him, returning to where he knew he belonged.

Two nights later, a messenger came, to tell Zuko that his father had passed. And just like that, one era ended, and another was to begin.

[ x x x ]

"Push, now pull back… Push…. And pull back. Yes! You've got it!"

Katara watched with pride as Hak raised his hands, the water curling around his biceps listening to his every silent command. He was a natural waterbender, as was expected, and it had been only days before that the first spark of Earthbending woke within him. His smile was wide and bright as he turned to face her, his pride apparent, the water rising all around him. It would be only a matter of months before his Earthbending would be ready to be learned, to be mastered, and so… he had to master his first element. Across the room, Ikumi sat, her thumb in her mouth, her golden eyes wide as she watched her mother and brother. She too, Katara knew, would be a bender, though from her father would she have to learn.

"That's enough for today, Hak," Katara said and with a wave of her own hand, the water was in her grasp, and Hak's eyes widened, his mother's skills never ceasing to amaze him. Though he was only seven, he was learning fast, and everyday he could do something new. But still, it felt like it would be forever until he would be as good as her. As he joined her, her hand reached down to gently touch the top of his head, droplets of water clinging to her slender digits. "Come, Izumi," she called out, and the two-year-old princess toddled forwards, taking her mother by her other hand, the other still at her mouth. Katara smiled a secret smile, knowing a secret that she had not yet even revealed to Zuko- she was pregnant yet again. Teaching Hak was even more important now- she only had a certain amount of time before it'd be impossible for her to teach him.

They returned to the castle and as they walked, she could see Zuko waiting in the doorway for them; Izumi gave a squeal and ran towards her father, her little chubby legs taking her as quickly as they could. Hak went next, shouting out about his newest bending skill, and Zuko was laughing as he swung Izumi up, all the while trying to listen to his son's exuberant chatter. Katara could not help but to stop and stare, her eyes welling up at the beauty of her little family. A moment later, Zuko's eyes fell upon her, as beautiful as ever, a glow to her she thought he didn't recognize. As she approached, his arm slid around her waist, his other arm holding tight to their small daughter. Hakoda bounced around their feet as he went on and on about bending, unknowing how much was still to come for him. Zuko smiled, leaning in to kiss her, wondering if she knew just how much he truly loved her and their children. But from the smile she flashed, he knew she did indeed know.

All together, the little family returned into the palace, Hakoda taking his mother by the hand as they went. It was a beautiful thing, to be part of something so special, to love someone so much, Katara thought as she looked from face-to-face and as her one free hand absently touched her still flat abdomen. Looking up, she caught Zuko's eyes and laughed, her dark hair tumbling around her face as she turned to ruffle their son's equally dark hair. His blue eyes peered up at her and Hak, though he could not explain it, felt as if his heart might burst, that was how happy he was. As he looked to the right, he caught a quick glimpse of a smiling face and dark gray eyes, and then it was gone. His guardian angel, his mother had told him once, that was who this Aang person was; he smiled to himself and held tighter to his mother's hand, her skin warm against his.

True happiness was theirs and the time of war and turmoil was over. Zuko's rule had been stable and calm since the birth of Hakoda and he could only hope it would remain that way for the rest of time. The world would need the Avatar at some point, but he just hoped it would not be to fight a war. Zuko planted a smacking kiss on Izumi's cheek, which caused the little one to burst out laughing. They were happy, and that was all anyone could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, it's over! you made it til the end, so thanks!


End file.
